QUE COMIENCE EL CAOS
by The yaoi lady maki
Summary: Alguien llega para casar a Atem y a Yugi, anzu hara todo lo posible para evitarlo, anzubashing odio a tea y el anzuXyami, ok me calmo, sobretodo, lean y luego me agarran a tomatasos, ya dije que apesto para los summary?.
1. Chapter 1

Pues bueno este es mi primer fic (publicado XD), me encantaría que me dejaran sus comentarios; la pareja principal es AtemXyugi y anzu bashing (muerte a la perranzu).

Disclaimer (porque es de fuerzas): yugioh no es mío (bueno fuera, ya hubiera cambiado el final.

Ahora si al fic:

QUE COMIENCE EL CAOS

Era un día como cualquier otro en ciudad domino, todos se encontraban reunidos en la tienda de juegos jounoushi, honda, shizuka, mokuba, bakura (teheheheh --°), anzu, obviamente atem y yugi e incluso seto con cara de "soydemasiadosuperiorparaquememires"

Todos se encontraban en una clase de reunión platicando amenamente.

De pronto sonó el timbre, yugi se ofreció a abrir mientras atem lo volteaba a ver regalándole una bella sonrisa y el mirándole de la misma manera creando un bello ambiente casi al estilo romance shojo faltándole nada mas los brillos y las flores alrededor; la escena fue interrumpida ante el sonido del toquido desesperado y repetitivo de timbre (ya saben cuando se escucha alguien tocando el timbre sin soltarlo, muchas veces).

Al abrir la puerta yugi se encontró con...

¿- TATAAAA, felicidades! Me alegro por usted y sobre todo muchas felicitaciones por la decisión que ha tomado y estoy segura de la cual no se arrepentirá-dijo una chica que se veía de 13 años mas o menos pero con 17 años de edad, vestida muy parecido a una de las criaturas mas malvadas y taimadas de esta tierra, si un abogado, con su pelo recogido y NEKO NO MIMI! (trad. Orejas de gato) Me fascinan-

?- Espero que durante los preparativos, no le causemos muchas molestias- dijo un chico muy parecido a la chica, vestido con un traje igual pero con diseño masculino y un peinado muy parecido al de la chica pero en masculino también y las neko no mimi, pero a diferencia de la chica este si parecía de 17-

YUGI- o.o? ...-sin entender nada de lo que había escuchado- quienes son ustedes y que hacen aquí?

?- SOMOS MAKI Y TAMBIEN SOMOS SUS ASESORES MATRIMONIALES!

El grito se escucho retumbando por toda la casa, dejando con una cara de impresión a los invitados que también habían escuchado la conversación y dejando aun mas impresionado a yugi.

ATEM- PERO QUE ES LO QUE HAN DICHO!

MAKI-CHAN- Somos asesores matrimoniales, y esta apuntado en mi agenda que hoy la sesión me tocaba en esta ciudad... cierto... o no, puedes verificarlo por favor?

MAKI-KUN- Si aquí lo dice -mostrándoles la agenda donde escrito en letras grandes y rojas decía "VIAJAR A CIUDAD DOMINO"-

MAKI-CHAN- PERO SI HE COMETIDO UN ERROR FATAL, el es el novio – dijo señalando a atem-

YUGI- COMO! Y NI SIQUIERA ME DIJISTE! Y DE SEGURO ES CON LA PERRA AQUELLA VERDAD –señalando a Anzu-

ATEM- no... yo... pero... este...

ANZU- ay! No puede ser, era sorpresa verdad? –dijo sonrojada, e ignorando el apelativo que yugi le dio-

MAKI-KUN- Lo siento pero, aquí esta registrado que la novia por así decirlo, ehm es esa persona –señalando a yugi, haciendo que todos voltearan hacia el con una carota de WHAT? (incluso seto)-

YUGI- OO ...

ATEM- PERO COMO CREES! SI EL ES CASI COMO MI HERMANO

MAKI-CHAN- INCESTO! SUGOI!

MAKI-KUN- Ehm, maki-chan cálmate, estamos en publico

MAKI-CHAN- Perdón, pero además tuuu eres un gay en negación

ATEM- COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO!

MAKI-CHAN- crees que no te he visto, si a cada rato lo agarras de las manos y siempre te le quedas viendo mientras duerme, además estas con el cuando se esta vistiendo y quien sabe que fregados estés pensando COCHINOTE! (XD)

YUGI- O/O

MAKI-CHAN- además eres un pervertidor de menores

MAKI-KUN- maki-chan, yugi tiene 18

MAKI-CHAN- pero... pero... ES MENOR QUE EL

TODOS- --°

MAKI-KUN- bueno ahora que lo saben, tienen dos opciones, por las buenas o por las malas, así que ustedes deciden

YUGI&ATEM- puessss...

MAKI-CHAN- -saca un escopeta-

YUGI&ATEM- --III esta bien por las buenas si

MAKI-CHAN- o bieeen, por favor tan solo piénsenlo un momento

Yugi y Atem se miran por un momento y de repente aparece otra escena tipo shojo manga; Atem y Yugi abrazados de costado y tomándose la mano con estrellitas en los ojos.

ATEM- Pensándolo bien no seria tan mala idea

YUGI- Tienes razón

ATEM- imagínate podríamos irnos a vivir a una ciudad mas tranquila, vivir en una casa con jardín, lejos de los psicópatas obsesivos –close up a bakura y a seto- y de los molestos duelistas malos perdedores – otra vez close up a seto " cara de seto ¬¬ "-

MAKI-CHAN- YUPIIII, aquí me huele a lemon – todos la voltean a ver- digo boda .° hehehe

ANZU- Esperen todos un momento, tu remedo de gata loca y descerebrada, ni pienses que le vas a lavar el coco a MI Atem

MAKI-CHAN- TUYO? o.´o , ya quisieras, es mío… digo de Yugi .°

ANZU- Ah si pues ya veras, -se le lanza-

Comienza la pelea, mientras todos veían entretenidos como esas dos se agarran de los pelos.

FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO (eso creo)


	2. Los Preparativos

Segundo capitulo del fic, creo que este quedo menos soso que el primero, pero lean y juzguen.

LOS PREPARATIVOS

Los cuatro protagonistas de esto se encontraban en un salón bastante grande Atem y Yugi ya habían alzado la bandera de la paz y estaban dispuestos a cooperar, mientras maki-chan se encontraba entusiasmada con los preparativos, y maki-kun? También, estaba ahí.

Mientras tanto en un rincón muy escondido, se encontraba anzu hablando para si misma:

-Ya verán, ahora que se que esa seudo gata es la autora de esta locura, solo tengo que convencerla por cualquier modo de que yo soy la mejor pareja para atem.

Mientras tanto...

MAKI-CHAN- -hablándole a maki-kun- sip, y quiero la marcha nupcial en versión tecno .

MAKI-KUN- --°

Se ve caer desde el techo un costal colgado con una cuerda, directamente hacia maki-chan golpeándola en la cabeza, lo cual hace que se desmaye.

MAKI-KUN- NOOOOO, MI MAKI

ATEM- Tu la quieres?

MAKI-KUN- Porque, a caso se nota

YUGI- Si yo ya lo sospechaba

MAKI-KUN- por?

ATEM- quien en sus cinco sentidos estaría con una gata loca y maniática sin estar enamorado de ella

MAKI-KUN- ¬¬

MAKI-CHAN- hoeeee . todo da vueltas

MAKI-KUN- te encuentras bien?

MAKI-CHAN- sip creo que si

MAKI-KUN- Nooooooo, algo le paso

ATEM- Y ahora por que

MAKI-KUN- ella hubiera dicho algo como "quien fregados me golpeo" o algo por el estilo

MAKI-CHAN- que es lo que estábamos haciendo?

YUGI- estabas organizando la boda, te acuerdas?

MAKI-CHAN- en serio?

Entra anzu con cara de maldita y desgraciada:

-Llego tarde?

MAKI-CHAN- Para que?

ANZU- para los preparativos

MAKI-CHAN- Tu eres la novia?

ANZU- si, si es lo que quieres hahaha

MAKI-KUN- Pero tu dijiste, que la "novia" era –señalando a yugi-

MAKI-CHAN- Pero eso esta mal, no debe ser, el yaoi es malo

TODOS- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO EL APOCALIPSIS –todos en el salón comienzan a correr frenéticamente y a gritar.

ANZU- Y que tal si vamos a terminar los arreglos

MAKI-KUN- /un momento si se ha vuelto todo lo contrario entonces tal vez/ HEY, MAKI ME AMAS?

MAKI-CHAN- nop .

MAKI-KUN- -- casi todo

YUGI- -haciéndole la seña de loser-

Se ve a maki-chan alejarse junto con anzu y arrastrando al pobre de atem

YUGI-tenemos que hacer algo

MAKI-KUN- tenemos,por que

YUGI- SE ESTA LLEVANDO A ATEM

MAKI-KUN- y?

YUGI- ¬¬ también se llevo a maki-chan

MAKI-KUN- RAPIDO TENEMOS QUE IR A DETENERLA

YUGI- --°

En fin yugi y maki-kun comienzan a seguir a maki-chan, atem y a la perra, ehm digo anzu.

ANZU- Quiero el mejor vestido que se te ocurra

ATEM- -amarrado y amordazado- mmpfm

MAKI-CHAN- Que le pasa?

ANZU- nada importante jejejejeje

_ALTO!_

Se ven yugi y maki-kun con una aparición bien sentai (pa los que no saben,

sentai es el genero en Japón tipo los power rangers)

YUGI&MAKI-KUN- no te permitiremos que te salgas con la tuya –pose sentai otra vez-

ANZU- pero si ya me salí con la mía

YUGI- ESO ES CIERTO DESGRACIADA?

ANZU- bueno, casi, solo tenemos que ir al registro civil y todo estará listo haha

MAKI-KUN- eso es lo que tu crees –se le lanza a anzu y empiezan a pelear-

Yugi tu salva a atem y regresa a maki a la normalidad

Llega yugi y ve al bulto atem y a maki-chan con cara de "quedemoniospasaaqui"

YUGI- bueno, atem no creo que se escape –mira a maki-chan detenidamente-

-o.o

MAKI-CHAN- o.o?

YUGI- o.o

MAKI-CHAN- .

YUGI- -se acerca a maki y comienza a moverle las orejitas de gato y el cabello- mmmm... y esta cosa como funciona? –de pronto mira acercarse a la bola de humo conocida como anzu y maki-kun peleando agarra a atem y se larga de ahí-

Maki-kun y anzu caen arriba de maki-chan y esta se golpea en la cabeza

MAKI-CHAN- JIJOS DE SU FREGADISIMA QUITENSE DE ENCIMA

MAKI-KUN- MI MAKI

ANZU- un momento –la golpea con uno de sus zapatos-

MAKI-CHAN- que fue lo que ocurrió?

MAKI-KUN- ah no –agarra una tabla que estaba tirada por ahí y vuelve a golpear a maki-chan-

Después anzu la vuelve a golpear y luego maki-kun; así sucesivamente hasta después de 2 horas cuando por fin se cansaron.

MAKI-CHAN- X.x

ANZU- -agarra a maki-chan de los hombros y comienza a zarandearla- nooooooooo despierta tienes que ayudarme a casarme con atem

MAKI-CHAN- -comienza a despertar- ...

_3……………………...2…………………...1_

MAKI-CHAN- QUE ASCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-se aleja de anzu y la lanza-

MAKI-KUN- -atrapa a maki-chan- por fin la maki a la que tanto amo

MAKI-CHAN- pero, maki-kun, mi corazón pertenece a ken, yamato, ascot, lantis, alucard, yue, eriol, duke..

_30 min después_

MAKI-CHAN- takeru, peruru, k, ryuchi, oujirou, d, kaworu, pero, al final puedes estar tu .

MAKI-KUN- en serio? ¬¬ gracias

ATEM- -aun atado- y que paso con anzu

MAKI-CHAN- salió volando

MAKI-KUN- / porque no habrá destado a Atem/

YUGI- Que bueno que todos están bien

MAKI-KUN- /talvez no era tan santo como me imaginaba/ n.n°

Otra vez escena romántica tipo shojo manga (se nota que me encantan), atem y yugi se miran y se sonríen tiernamente (omitan que atem sigue atado) y se dan un tierno beso

MAKI-CHAN- :3 QUE BONITO

MAKI-KUN- pues si, como sea –sigue enojado-

MAKI-CHAN- woooooo O/O

MAKI-KUN- O/O creo que deberíamos ir a ver si ya llego el decorador

MAKI-CHAN- pero yo me quiero quedar a ver /

Maki-kun se lleva arrastrando a maki-chan y atem y yugi eeeeeeem, este... como sea.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 2


	3. La boda1º parte

El parloteo de la autora: (ya se, como me quiero XD) Antes que nada quiero agradecer los reviews le suben a una el autoestima XD y fueron mas de los que esperaba (al principio me imaginaba que nada mas mis amigas me iban a dejar uno hehe), pero bueno el caso síganme dejando reviews eso hace a maki una escritora feliz y eficiente XD.

Disclaimer: yugioh no es mío, pero yo que mas quisiera; ahora si al fic:

LA BODA (1° PARTE)

Los preparativos estaban listos, el lugar impresionantemente estaba hermoso a pesar del extravagante y oriental (esa parte me gusta) estilo de maki-chan.

MAKI-CHAN- Ya están todos los invitados?

MAKI-KUN- Sep, pero tengo una pregunta

MAKI-CHAN- sip

MAKI-KUN- por que los invitados están distribuidos así

La primera mitad los invitados del novio y la novia o novio o segundo novio o... COMO SEA y del otro lado los invitados de maki-chan casi puros bishonens y pocas mujeres.

Entre los invitados estaba mami motou y abuelito soguruku (que igualada)

MAKI-CHAN- hihi voy a tomar mi lugar –cuidar la entrada-

Antes de llegar a la puerta se encuentra con seto

MAKI-CHAN- ¬¬ hasta que vienes a una boda

SETO- y porque tenia que venir a las dos ultimas

MAKI-CHAN- porque era TU boda , y lo peor es que lo dejaste vestido y alborotado

SETO- GATA ENDEMONIADA, A CASO CREES QUE PIENSO CASARME CON EL PERRO AQUEL –señalando 3 asientos hacia delante-

MAKI-CHAN- entonces casate con migo n / n

SETO- NI LOCO!

MAKI-CHAN- me gritaste TT o TT

SETO- y? ¬¬

MAKI-CHAN- BAKAYAROOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –le grita en el oído y se va a la entrada-

SETO- X .x

Después de haber llegado todos los invitados y de haber tomado sus lugares

se empieza a escuchar la marcha nupcial y todos están preparados a que llegue la "novia":

NADA 

5min, después:

Entra un invitado retrasado

X- eh, hola? ñ.ñ°

MAKI-KUN- siéntate ¬¬

30 min después:

NADA 

MAKI-KUN- Algo pasa aquí

ATEM- y si se arrepintió? –dijo chocando las puntas de sus dedos-

USA-CHAN- y si esperamos un rato mas? –2° dama de honor, es una chava pelirroja con orejitas de conejo (usagi no mimi, perdón el impulso)-

30 min después:

Llega maki-chan arrastrándose con sus ojos dando vueltas

MAKI-CHAN- alguien, se metió sin invitación

USA-CHAN- pero si estabas cuidando la puerta

MAKI-CHAN- les diré lo que paso -**flash back**

_Se ve maki-chan parada junto a la puerta_

_Y- déjame pasar_

_MAKI-CHAN- necesitas invitación_

_Y- entrare aunque sea a la fuerza_

_MAKI-CHAN- sobre mi cadáver ¬¬_

_Y- ah si? –mete su mano a la bolsa y saca un... aguacate-_

_MAKI-CHAN- un... aguacate... –cara pálido verdoso y mueca de nauseas- _

_ALEJALO DE MI –comienza a forcejear hasta que le llega el olor y cae al suelo-_

_Y- tira el aguacate cerca de maki-chan y entra-_

**fin del flash back**

Repentinamente suena la marcha nupcial y aparece alguien con un vestido de novia y un velo muy largo por lo que no se ve su rostro y va sosteniendo un ramo de margaritas.

Todos continúan como si fuera el curso normal de la boda hasta que...

MAKI-CHAN- -apoyada en el hombro de maki-kun- aquí hay algo extraño

MAKI-KUN- que?

MAKI-CHAN- huele a... huele a... HUELE A PERRA!

SORPRESA COLECTIVA- !

MAKI-CHAN- Además ese no es mi diseño, mi diseño es este –presumiendo el dibujo- - myah de una vez les cuento es un traje blanco, como especie de esmoking pero el saco tiene un poco de forma de gabardina, digo necesitaba cola no?-

PERRA CON VESTIDO- esta bien –se quita el velo bruscamente-

TODOS- ANZU!

PERRA CON VESTIDO (XD)- si soy yo, y que, a caso me culpan por amar demasiado a alguien –cara sufrida-

MAKI-CHAN- -tono serio- si realmente lo amaras dejarías que fuera feliz –una pequeña ráfaga de viento mueve su cabello para dramatizar el momento- MIREN CHOCOLATE .

UN MOMENTO!

ATEM- donde esta yugi

TODOS- ...

Comienzan mover mesas, asientos desgarrar cortinas, mirar en los baños en el estacionamiento, etc

MAKI-KUN- -llega cargando a yugi en su hombro... atado (maki loves bondage)- buscaban esto?

MAKI-CHAN- donde estaba

MAKI-KUN- se les ocurrió buscar en el cuarto de yugi?

o.oº (colectivo)

De repente atem empuja a maki-kun y toma a yugi, quitandole la mordaza

MAKI-KUN- ¬¬ ….

ATEM- yugi que paso, estas herido, te sientes bien, que te hizo?

YUGI- o.o bueno, nada, no, si y nada

MAKI-CHAN- (con un altavoz, gritando en el oído de seto XD) SE LES INFORMA A TODOS LOS INVITADOS QUE EL EVENTO SE SUSPENDERA MIENTRAS ARREGLAMOS LAS INSTALACIONES, ASI QUE HASTA NUEVO AVISO PUEDEN IR A LA MESA DE BOCADILLOS, PERDON SETO, AH… (quitando el alta voz) perdón seto .°

SETO- QUEEEE?

ATEM- aibou- toma las manos de yugi entre las suyas y lo mira fijamente-

YUGI- mou hitori no boku – también lo mira, comenzando a acercarse hasta acortar la distancia y finalmente darse un beso-

Atem comienza a hacer el beso mas profundo, jugueteando con la lengua de yugi; después se separo y comenzó a besar su cuello dando pequeñas mordidas avanzando lentamente hacia abajo, mientras trataba de desabrochar su camisa, hasta que…

MAKI-CHAN- - con el palo de una escoba los separa- ORALE, ORALE, no se coman la torta antes del recreo par de calenturientos, se esperan hasta la luna de miel o me obligaran a sacar la manguera contra incendios (N/A. que dijeron, que dijeron, esta ya va escribir lemon no? XD)

ATEM&YUGI- ¬/¬

ANZU- YA ESTUVO SUAVE DE TANTO ROMANTICISMO, HE AQUÍ MI ARMA DEFINITIVA –muestra una pequeña botellita morada-

MAKI-KUN- Quita esmalte?

ANZU- o.o° perdón este no era -saca una pequeña botella transparente, que al parecer esta vacía- esto es una pócima y el que la beba se enamorara perdidamente de la primera persona que vea y lo he vaciado en un lugar estratégico que nadie descubrirá.

MAKI-KUN- en la ponchera?

ANZU- -cara dramática- COMO LO SUPISTE

MAKI-KUN- si serás pen… sativa es MAS que obvio que en la ponchera, ni modo que en el vaso con agua de la dentadura del abuelo soguruku

MAKI-CHAN- que dijo?

MAKI-KUN- ¬¬ no la estabas escuchando?

MAKI-CHAN- nop, tenia cosas MAS importantes que hacer

MAKI-KUN- que puede ser mas importante que enfrentar a una saboteadora

MAKI-CHAN- mire señor, me estaba pintando las uñas

MAKI-KUN- - -°

MAKI-CHAN- tengo sed, voy a tomar algo de ponche

MAKI-KUN- nooooooo, maki-chan no lo bebas el ponche…. –se queda pensando- mwajajajajajajajajajaja

MAKI-CHAN- el ponche que?

MAKI-KUN- nada olvídalo… MWAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Maki-chan bebe el ponche sin saber el contenido de este, todos estaban expectantes hacia donde iba a voltear para quitarse inmediatamente… bueno… todos a excepción de maki-kun; de pronto maki voltea y la persona condenada toma una expresión de sorpresa, para que maki-chan se lance a sus brazos y …

FIN DEL CAPITULO 3

Espero que les halla gustado, después del capitulo 2 como que me agarra mas la inspiración, como que este capitulo esta mas interesante que los primeros, para cualquier duda, sugerencias, si me quieren acosar en el Messenger para que le apure a acabarlo (XD) o lo que sea mi mail esta en profile (me canso de tratar de ponerlo aqui)


	4. La boda 2º parte

El parloteo de la autora: wah maki publicando entre semana o . o, ok, primero cuanto a que nadie se dio cuenta de que no publique la semana pasada, si se supone que subo un capitulo cada semana XD, pero la escuela no deja y mi ficha y el examen de admision de la universodad TT o TT , ok, ya no los mareo con mis rollos escolares; gracias por los reviews gente bonita, me da muchos animos de seguir publicando, espero que les guste este capitulo y ya saben dejenme reviews.

Disclaimer: yugioh no es mio (si no, que diferente seria); al fic:

LA BODA (2° PARTE)

Todos de inmediato miran con gran sorpresa al ver a maki-chan saltar a los brazos de aquella persona

MAKI-CHAN- como pude estar tan siega todo este tiempo, siempre estuviste frente a mi y nunca lo note hasta este momento.

ANZU- -cara entre asco y desesperación- QUITATE, QUITATE, QUITATE, QUITATEEEEEEEEEE, SUELTAMEEEEEEE -se quita a maki-chan de encima-

MAKI-CHAN- espera, no me dejes, yo te amooooooooo

MAKI-KUN- -- . --IIIIII

TODOS LO QUE LO PRESENCIARON- IDIOTA

MAKI-KUN- ¬¬ YA! No hace falta que lo digan, ya me di cuenta

Debido al pequeño incidente todos los que estaba ahí, menos maki-kun, toman ponche, ya que se les olvida el pequeño tecnicismo de la pócima en el ponche.

MAKI-KUN- que idiotez ahora como haremos para arreglarlo –siente como unos brazos lo rodean por la espalda-

SETO- nadie te ha dicho que eres muy lindo cuando te preocupas

MAKI-KUN- -mira a usa-chan prendida de la cintura de yugi tratando de arrebatárselo a atem quien lo abraza sobreprotectoramente por el cuello, lo cual le da un tono azulado a la cara de yugi- u.u° porque a mi me tenia que tocar el alto

MALDICION, a caso yo voy a tener que arreglar todo –se va fuera del lugar-

SETO- espera, yo voy a donde tu vallas

MAKI-KUN- anzu mas vale que me ayudes

ANZU- -con maki-chan prendida de su cintura- por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con tigo

Ya de camino hacia la búsqueda de un remedio iban, anzu (con maki aferrada a su cintura) , seto (sin querer soltar a maki-kun) y el pobre de yugi (con atem y usa-chan de cada brazo). Al fin llegan a: "la tienda naturista, de hechizos, trucos mágicos, recuerditos y remedios para pócimas para el amor" (N/A:P)

ANZU- ¬¬ ya quieres quitate de encima

MAKI-CHAN- noooo, no te dejare ir (ojos de corazón)

MAKI-KUN- ALEJATE DE MI, PERVERTIDOOOOOOO, NO ME TOQUES AHÍ…AHHHHHH, TT o TT que no ves que quiero llegar puro y santo al altar

SETO- no si puedo evitarlo – mirada de lujuria-

-se le tira encima, momento eso quiere decir que se lo tiro? XDXDXD, no digo los dos se cayeron al suelo XDXD-

USA-CHAN- alguien debería tocar la campanilla

ATEM- TU ¬¬

USA-CHAN- mejor tu ¬¬

YUGI- mejor voy yo

DING, DING

-nadie responde

DING, DING, DING, DING, DING

KARI-CHAN- ya voy…. Gracias por notarme que la campanilla sirve

YUGI- hehe n.n°

ANZU- -quitando a yugi- estaba buscando un remedio, contra una pócima de amor, tendrá?

KARI-CHAN- noooo, no creo, no será por algo que la tienda se llama "tienda naturista, de hechizos, trucos mágicos, recuerditos y remedios para pócimas para el amor"?

ANZU- ¬¬ ok, déme un antídoto

KARI-CHAN- regresa mañana

ANZU- QUE! Y TENER MAS TIEMPO PEGADA A ESTA, POR QUE MAÑANA!

KARI-CHAN- porque estoy leyendo

ANZU- tan bueno es el libro? ¬¬

KARI-CHAN- como que ya lo leí

ANZU- entonces porque hasta mañana

KARI-CHAN- lo estoy releyendo

ANZU- DAME EL ANTIDOTO

KARI-CHAN- ya, que genio, les voy a preparar el antídoto No 13

MAKI-CHAN- ah, si, ese antídoto

KARI-CHAN- HOLA MAKI-CHAN

MAKI-CHAN- KARI-CHAAAAAAN –agitando su mano-

ANZU- -con un tic en el ojo- la conoces?

MAKI-CHAN- si, es mi amiga

ANZU- -cara azul- nada bueno puede salir de esto - . -III

KARI-CHAN- -se agacha para preparar la pócima-

Se despega un chicle da la suela de su zapato y lo echa en una botellita, le echa perfume corriente de importadora y sopa hecha por maki (XD).

KARI-CHAN- aquí esta

ANZU- hago que los enamorados se lo tomen?

KARI-CHAN- no, los golpeas con la botella

ANZU- ENTONCES PARA QUE DEMONIOS ES EL CONTENIDOOOO ¬¬

KARI-CHAN- ah si, te lo rocías

ANZU- o sea que, golpeo a estos con la botella y me roció el contenido?

KARI-CHAN- aha n.n

Anzu se vacía el contenido de la botella primero, que es lo más fácil

MAKI-CHAN- yiiiiiiiac que es esa peste –tapándose la nariz y separándose de anzu-

USA-CHAN- huele como… como… a tu sopa de ayer maki-chan

MAKI-CHAN- gracias por las porras ¬¬, maki-kun tráeme aromatizante… o.o maki-kun?

MAKI-KUN- -se levanta desesperadamente del suelo con la camisa desacomodada- MAKI-CHAAAAAAAAN TT o TT

MAKI-CHAN- que te pasa o.o

MAKI-KUN- yo… el… el suelo…. mi inocencia… BUAAAAAAA

MAKI-CHAN- u.u° ya, ya paso –dándole palmadas en la espalda-

ANZU- YA CON UN DEMONIO

MAKI-CHAN- TU CALLATE PERRA LOCA, ARRUINA BODAS

ANZU- AH SI PUES TU ERES… como dijiste?

MAKI-CHAN- lo que oíste

ANZU- entonces ya no me amas?

MAKI-CHAN- amarte –cara de nauseas- no me digas que te gusto o.OIII

ANZU- olvídalo, por fin se acabo el entupido hechizo

MAKI-CHAN- que hechizo

MAKI-KUN- que suerte tienes TT o TT tu no te acuerdas de nada, y no preguntes entre menos sepas mejor.

MAKI-CHAN- ok, ok –mira el reloj- o.o miren la hora que es y estos dos no están casados –mira hacia donde se suponía debían de estar- donde están?

USA-CHAN- yo no sep

Algún día podrán terminar la boda, anzu podrá quitarse la peste a sopa y perfume, maki podrá hartarse de yaoi algún día, que será de kari-chan ahora que su tienda apesta a sopa y perfume, algún día podré raptar a enzo fortuny y encerrarlo en mi closet? …. XD Todo eso cuando me regrese la inspiración.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 4


	5. La boda 3º parte

Comentarios de la autora pre fic: yay ya el quinto capitulo, gracias por seguir dejando reviews TT o TT, bueno, desde aqui empiezan mis incoherencias asi que no se les haga extraño si empiezo con mis tonteras, con todo y eso espero que les guste, y ya saben sigan dejando reviews para que maki siga siendo una escritora productiva y feliz XD.

Disclaimer: yugioh no es mio, pero algun dia juro que hare algo al respecto.

Y LOS NOVIOS? O LA BODA 3° PARTE

Todos miraban en todas direcciones, tratando de hallar a Atem y a Yugi

KARI-CHAN- -regresando de la trastienda- no están ahí y juren que si estuvieran hubiera gritado (no le gusta el yaoi ni el shounen ai)

MAKI-CHAN- ok, hay que ir a buscarlos

KARI-CHAN- y porque mejor no casaste a atem con anzu

ANZU- -la toma de las manos y con estrellas en los ojos- verdad que si

KARI-CHAN- O.O°

MAKI-CHAN- plis ayúdame a buscarlos

KARI-CHAN- si me ayudan a limpiar la tienda

MAKI-CHAN- después vamos a batallar en hallarlos

KARI-CHAN- entonces ayudo a anzu

MAKI-CHAN- OK - . -°

Después de cómo unos 45 minutos por fin terminan de dejar la tienda rechinando de limpio y sin peste de sopa a excepción de anzu, pero esa se puede lavar sola.

MAKI-CHAN- ahora si vamos, pero nos vamos a dividir en equipos para abarcar mas lugar, yo voy con kari-chan, usa-chan tu con anzu

ANZU- y yo porque los tengo que buscar ¬¬

MAKI-CHAN- es lo mismo que yo debería de estar preguntándome ¬¬

USA-CHAN-porque entre mas seamos mas rápido los hallamos, además anzu debes de estar preocupada por atem, después de todo se fue con yugi

ANZU- AY QUE IR

MAKI-CHAN- wow, que buena eres

USA-CHAN- gracias .

MAKI-CHAN- ah si maki-kun tu vas con seto, vamonos kari-chan

KARI-CHAN- esta bien –saliendo de la tienda- olle te conté del nuevo fic que estoy leyendo?

MAKI-KUN- ¬¬ esas dos mas bien van a cotorrear

ANZU- QUE ESTAS ESPERANDO, YA VAMONOS

USA-CHAN- ok, - . -°, buena suerte maki-kun

MAKI-KUN- gracias –usa y anzu salen de la tienda- -le da un escalofrió-

SETO- - se le queda viendo fijamente a maki-kun-

MAKI-KUN- p… pasa… algo?

SETO- no, pero no se porque siento ganas de atarte

MAKI-KUN- O-OIII y que tal si vamos a buscar a atem y a yugi –sale corriendo-

SETO- y ahora que le pasa a este

_30 min. después con kari y maki_

KARI-CHAN- entonces cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo

MAKI-CHAN- que paso

MAKI-KUN- USTEDES DOS NO SE SUPONE QUE DEBERIAN ESTAR BUSCANDO

MAKI-CHAN- tenemos otra estrategia

MAKI-KUN- cual? ¬¬

KARI-CHAN- vamos a esperar a ver si pasa por aquí

SETO- que ya los hallaron para que pueda seguir con MI vida

MAKI-KUN- no llegues tan sorpresivamente por detrás ;o;

SETO- porque

MAKI-KUN- por nada - . -°

USA-CHAN- ya lo encontramos –jalando a anzu del brazo-

ANZU- pero atem viene solo

USA-CHAN- creo que el puede caminar solo

MAKI-CHAN- ATEM! Donde esta yugi? –tomándolo por los hombros y viendo tras su espalda-

ATEM- lo perdí

MAKI-CHAN- pero donde lo viste por ultima vez?

ATEM- pero si se donde esta

MAKI-CHAN- entonces como pudiste perderlo si sabes donde esta ¬¬

ATEM- pues veras

**flash back**

_Se ve a atem y a yugi caminar por la calle_

_YUGI- no crees que deberíamos regresar?_

_ATEM- creo que si, oye y que es eso?_

_YUGI- es un casino, en medio de una plaza comercial?_

_ATEM- y… que es un casino? n.n°_

_YUGI- un casino es donde se apuesta dinero en juegos de azar_

_ATEM- dijiste juegos, que tal si entramos_

_YUGI- no, es muy riesgoso, además si te das cuenta estamos a media calle vestidos de gala y sin dinero --_

_ATEM- vamos recuerda que soy el rey de los juegos_

_YUGI- pero…_

_ATEM- -lo toma de los hombros y lo mira a los ojos- confías en mi?_

_YUGI- esta bien (N/A: quien podría resistirse a la bella mirada de atem /)_

_25 min. después_

_TIPO A (ya se me agotaron las ideas para nombres XD)- nos debe 100 000, va a pagar en efectivo, tarjeta de crédito o cheque_

_ATEM- eeeeeh ñ.ñ°_

_YUGI- -- como pude dejarte meternos en tantos problemas_

_TIPO DE SEGURIDAD- mas vale que pague o dejarnos una prenda_

_ATEM- -jala a yugi del brazo- que tal si les dejo a mi adorable acompañante, es joven, no es feo y además puede trabajar en lo que sea_

_YUGI- QUEEEEEEEE, porque mejor no dejas el rompecabezas_

_ATEM- sabes que es una reliquia egipcia y cuesta más de lo que debo, seria un robo si lo dejo_

_YUGI- INSINUAS QUE EL ROMPECABEZAS VALE MAS QUE YO!_

_ATEM- no te preocupes, iré por ayuda –sale corriendo-_

_YUGI- REGRESAAA _

_TIPO A- y ahora que hacemos con el_

_TIPO DE SEGURIDAD- el jefe dijo que necesitaba una nueva camarera_

_YUGI- CAMARERA! MAS VALE QUE REGRESES ATEM! ERES UN…._

**Fin del flash back**

ATEM- y eso fue lo que paso u.u

MAKI-CHAN- - . -° entonces esta empeñado en un casino

ATEM- aha

MAKI-CHAN- Y AHORA COMO LO VAMOS A SACAAAAAAAAR! ¬¬

USA-CHAN- para empezar creo que deberíamos ir al dicho casino no creen?

Así pues el valiente grupo se dirigió al casino para rescatar a yugi y acabar de una vez por todas con la boda.

MAKI-KUN- wow, como puede haber un lugar así de grande en un local de plaza comercial (N/A: digo, conocen el tamaño de esas cosas, como le hacen para moverse ahi adentro)

YUGI- atem –va corriendo hacia donde esta el-

ATEM- que bueno todavía me quiere

YUGI- -le da un golpe en la cabeza- IDIOTA, como pudiste dejarme aquí, INCONCIENTE ¬¬-otro golpe y se cruza de brazos- -con un vestido negro de camarera puesto XDXD-

MAKI-CHAN- no te preocupes venimos a salvarte

YUGI- como?

MAKI-KUN- eso es lo que nos falta averiguar n.n°

EMPLEADA B- -pasa por ahí una tipa con vestido rojo- mmm necesito algo para la subasta –mira a yugi, lo toma por la cintura y lo pone en la plataforma- listo .

YUGI- TT o TT que hice para merecer esto

EMPLEADA B- todos atentos, va a comenzar nuestra siguiente subasta, tenemos a una linda camarera, primera oferta

YUGI- ayuda TT o TT

MAKI-CHAN- van a subastar a yugi tenemos que hacer algo

TIPA X- ofrezco 100 000

ATEM- y todavía se queja que por esa cantidad lo deje empeñado

TODOS- ¬¬

ANZU- 150 000

MAKI-KUN- QUE, para que lo quieres

ANZU- para chantajear a atem

Se ve a maki, kari y usa contando dinero para ver cuanto tienen

M, K&U- ofrecemos 200 000 (no pregunten de donde sacaron tanto dinero)

ATEM- ofrezco 500 000

YUGI- -ojos de estrella- entonces me vas a salvar

ATEM- si después de todo podemos quemar la tienda de juegos y cobrar el seguro

YUGI- atem, eres tan romántico

TIPO Y- ofrezco 600 000

ATEM- ya no tengo mas

YUGI- ah

SETO- ofrezco 10 000 000

TODOS- -con la quijada cayéndoseles y con cara de ah canijos-

MAKI-KUN- se puede saber para que lo quieres

SETO- nunca sobra la servidumbre hehe –cara de psicópata que le fascina hacer enojar a atem XD-

YUGI- O.OIII

ATEM- Y PARA QUE SE SUPONE QUE LO VAS A UTILIZAR, SI TIENES SERVIDUMBRE A MONTONES

SETO- para lo que lo baya a usar es asunto mío –mirada de… ah! ya saben con que clase de intenciones-

ATEM- DESGRACIADOOO

YUGI- o.oIII da miedo

MAKI-KUN- verdad? TT o TT

EMPLEADA B- 10 000 000 a la una, 10 000 000 a las dos, 10 000 000 a las tres, vendido al caballero de la gabardina blanca

SETO- JAJAJAJA

ATEM- MALDITO

MAKI-KUN- te compadezco u.u

MAKI-CHAN- maki-kun así pareces uke

MAKI-KUN- NI LOCO

MAKI-CHAN- lastima, a mi me fascinan los ukes

MAKI-KUN- O-O, ESPERA MAKI-CHAN

SETO- -jalando a yugi- me voy a llevar mi nueva adquisición

YUGI- espera –jala a seto del cuello de la camisa y lo ve con mirada asesina- he tenido un día malo, muuuy malo, así que mas vale que me sueltes –seto lo suelta-

ATEM, vámonos

ATEM- s… si señor

TODOS- O-O°

Por fin todos salen del lugar.

FINAL DEL CAPITULO 5


	6. Perdidos en algun lugar

Notas de la autora: Maki les trae el capitulo 6 sin falta (aunque tenga mucha tarea), me suben los animos con los reviews y ya casi acabo el fic, ups se tapa la boca no les voy a decir cuantos capitulos tengo hechos se van a tener que esperar, hehe; maki tratara de hacerse el buen habito de contestar reviews, mientras sigan dejando mas reviews, me inspiran mucho y me suben los animos, TT o TT como ahorita que tengo que hacer mucha tarea.Disclaimer: Yugioh no es mio, si no seria un vil hard yaoi XDXDXDXD.

PERDIDOS EN MEDIO DE ALGUN LUGAR

Nuestros conocidos protagonistas se encontraban caminando por la calle después de haber salvado a yugi del casino, y ya estaban dispuestos ahora si a terminar con la boda de una buena vez.

MAKI-CHAN- oigan a alguien se le hace conocida esta calle?

KARI-CHAN- dijiste que sabias por donde íbamos ¬¬

MAKI-CHAN- sabia hasta que dimos vuelta en el ultimo buzón

KARI-CHAN- pero si esta acá atrás

USA-CHAN- nos perdimos y ahora como vamos a regresar

MAKI-KUN- porque no le preguntamos a alguien

USA-CHAN- ok, vamos a preguntarle a esa señora

La señora se encontraba volteando a no se donde y cuando voltea

USA-CHAN- disculpe nos podría decir donde…

SEÑORA- AAAAAAAAAAAAAH, NO ME HAGAN NADA –sale corriendo-

KARI-CHAN- pensé que eso solo pasaba cuando maki-chan era la que hablaba

Pasan unas tipas por ahí

TIPA 1- ya viste a esos, que raros

TIPA 2- si, dan miedo

Se miran los unos a los otros y ven a dos tipos con orejas de gato, el chico ya sin saco XDXDD, con pantalón camisa y corbata, la chica con un vestido negropareciendo salida de un funeraly mitones, una chica con orejas de conejo y un vestido rosa pastel, otra chica con un mandil verde que decía "bienvenidos a la tienda naturista, de hechizos, trucos mágicos, recuerditos y remedios para pócimas para el amor", un chico con vestido de camarera, negro, otro con un esmoking blanco y otro mas con gabardina blanca y cara de psicópata.

KARI-CHAN- creo que no damos buena impresión

MAKI-CHAN- olvídenlo no necesitamos de la demás gente recuerden que tenemos a seto kaiba con nosotros

KARI-CHAN- es cierto seto kaiba es el bueno

U,M&K- seeeeeeeeeh °¬°

ATEM- OIGAN! (orgullo herido)

YUGI- tu cállate, ya estas comprometido ¬¬

SETO- obviamente se que soy superior a ustedes bola de fenómenos, pero por sus tonterías todo el dinero que traía se lo quedo el casino

U, M, M&K- con que fenómenos eh

-lo echan de cabeza dentro de un bote de basura-

YUGI- y ahora que se supone que vamos a hacer --

Se ve una bola de gente dirigiéndose a esa dirección mientras se oye:

_OFERTA DE CALCETINES AL 2X1 LLEVESE DOS AL PRECIO DE UNO_

ATEM- cúbranse

-Pasa la bola de gente-

MAKI-CHAN- están todos bien .

KARI-CHAN- yo estoy bien

USA-CHAN- creo que alguien me pasó por encima

YUGI- x . x

_-Mientras tanto en otro lugar alejado de ahí-_

MAKI-KUN- hay alguien por ahí?

ATEM- aquí estoy

SETO- CON UN DEMONIO, SAQUENME DE AQUÍ! (aun en el bote de basura)

-Atem y maki-kun lo jalan de cada pierna para sacarlo- ME LAS VAN A PAGAR

ATEM- -ignorando a seto- y los demás?

MAKI-KUN- los perdimos de vista

SETO- yo me voy de aquí ya no aguanto sus idioteces, solo tengo que usar mi tarjeta de crédito para salir de aquí –se revisa los bolsillos- DONDE ESTA MI TARJETA DE CREDITO

_En otro lugar_

MAKI-CHAN- MWAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, chicos nuestros problemas se acabaron, que tal si aprovechamos que estamos en esta plaza comercial para comprar algo

YUGI- si no te has dado cuanta no tenemos dinero

MAKI-CHAN- -con tono de canción- tengo la tarjeta de crédito de seto kaiba

TODOS- Y QUE ESPERAS VAMOS

_Regresando con los otros_

SETO- debemos ir a buscarlos

MAKI-KUN- es cierto, como estará maki-chan

ATEM- yugi

SETO- ME VALE, yo quiero mi tarjeta de crédito de regreso ¬¬

_Mientras tanto en no se donde en un spa_

MAKI-CHAN- un poco más abajo –recibiendo un masaje-

YUGI- no creen que se nos olvida algo

USA-CHAN- es cierto

KARI-CHAN- que?

USA-CHAN- no encargamos bebidas

_Otra vez de regreso_

ATEM- deben de estar pasándosela muy mal

MAKI-KUN- tienes razón

SETO- seeeh, claro sobretodo porque tienen mi tarjeta de crédito

MAKI-KUN- es demasiado frió

ATEM- dime algo que no sepa

SETO- vamos de una buena vez

Así iban caminando seto, atem y maki-kun en búsqueda de los demás, tratando de hallar una pista que los llevara a ellos.

ATEM- oigan que es esto?

MAKI-KUN- factura de la boutique oh lala? Por 11 000 cargado a seto kaiba

SETO- deben esta por aquí, gastando a lo baboso con mi tarjeta –sale corriendo-

A &M- espera

-los tres se caen por una alcantarilla destapada

TRABAJADOR- hijoles, no había nadie viendo verdad? –tapa la alcantarilla-

A, M &S- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

MAKI-KUN- TT o TT ahora donde estamos

ATEM- no se pero, hay que hallar la salida, tu que crees seto?

SETO- creo que perdí algo de mi inteligencia con ese golpe

MAKI-KUN- no se preocupen estoy seguro de que los demás nos están buscando

_En un café cercano_

MAKI-CHAN- -con capuchino en mano- que estábamos haciendo, no se porque siento que deberíamos buscar algo

YUGI- yo también tengo esa sensación

USA-CHAN- ahí viene el pay

_De regreso a las alcantarillas_

SETO- que es ese ruido

ATEM- RATAS! OoOIIII

MAKI-KUN- si nada mas son ratas –mira al suelo- CUCARACHAAAAAAAAAAS!

Los tres se abrazan

MAKI-KUN- QUE ASCOOO –casi trepándose a seto-

ATEM- QUIERO SALIR DE AQUÍ

SETO- QUITENSE DE ENCIMA LOS DOS

Se abre la tapa de la alcantarilla

KARI-CHAN- estoy segura de que oí algo aquí abajo

_Los tres salen de golpe_

YUGI- aaaaaaaaaah, si es cierto los estábamos buscando

MAKI-CHAN- con razón :P

MAKI-KUN- MAKI-CHAAAAAAAAN –se va sobre maki-chan-

ATEM- YUGIII –se va sobre yugi-

SETO- MI AMOR –toma su tarjeta de crédito-

ATEM- yugi, cuando te cambiaste?

YUGI- bueno esque fuimos a hacer unas pequeñas compras

ATEM- con que dinero pensé que no traían

YUGI- eeeeeh o.o°…… mira te compre algo

ATEM- QUE ES –se le olvida lo que estaba diciendo-

MAKI-CHAN- miren la hora que es, ya ni siquiera alcanzamos a regresar, deberíamos buscar un hotel

USA-CHAN- ya se estoy exhausta

SETO- de que ¬¬

USA-CHAN- de tanto buscarlos n.n°

Se oye un celular

MAKI-KUN- maki-chan desde cuando tienes celular

MAKI-CHAN- esteeeee, uh miren ahí hay un hotel

SETO- debería de ver el estado de cuenta de mi tarjeta

MAKI-CHAN- porque

KARI-CHAN- si, deberías esperar a que te mandaran la factura

USA-CHAN- si, no es momento de preocuparse –empujadolo- - entran todos al hotel-

BOTONES- -cara como de zombie- bienvenidos al hotel cementerio indio llamado así por haber sido construido sobre uno, además se rumora que un grupo de porristas fueron asesinadas en la piscina del hotel además de que aquí fue donde capturaron al ladrón de manos, un tipo que cortaba las manos a sus victimas

MAKI-CHAN- lindo lugar , nos quedaremos aquí por el día de hoy

Que pasara ahora, yugi y atem se casaran algún día, seto kaiba se dará cuenta de que debe mucho de su tarjeta de crédito, algún día dejare de hacer tantas preguntas? Todo hasta el próximo capitulo.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 6


	7. 20 000 cosas que NO hacer en un hotel

Notas de la autora: maki reportandose, con otro capitulo del fic, ahora no hay mucho que decir mmm... ah si dejen reviews si quieren verlo terminado, porque a veces se me corta la inspiracion bien gacho, y me iba esperar hasta capitulos mas adelante pero: arigato yagami-san y himura-san n.n, sin esa platica se me hubieran agotado las ideas XD. Disclaimer: yugioh no es mio y ya se saben lo demas.

20 000 COSAS QUE **NO** HACER EN UN HOTEL

KARI-CHAN- esto ya me parece el colmo, que nos echaran de aquel hotel porque maki-chan les daba miedo

MAKI-CHAN- esque no aguantan nada, no pueden aguantar mi personalidad única

USA-CHAN- si vamos a uno grande, nos echarían difícilmente

MAKI-KUN- seh, vamos ya me canse y quiero darme un baño (recuerden lo de la alcantarilla)

_Todos voltean a ver a seto kaiba_

SETO- y a poco creen que me van a convencer de pagar

MAKI-CHAN- si, seto, tengo buenas razones para convencerte

SETO- si cuales

MAKI-CHAN- eeeh… este… veras……… TU HERMANO ES MALA INFLUENCIA

SETO- -con una ceja levantada- mi hermano?

MAKI-CHAN- s... si, el fue el que nos convenció de gastar tanto

_Todos asienten con la cabeza, bueno al menos todos los que se encargaron de gastar con la tarjeta de seto_

SETO- mmmh, y a poco crees que te voy a creer y mucho menos decirque si voy a pagar el hospedaje

MAKI-CHAN- dijo que si va a pagar el hospedaje

_Todos entran corriendo al hotel y maki-chan le vuelve a quitar la tarjeta de crédito a seto_

SETO- vuelve aquí gata taimada, TT o TT regrésame mi tarjeta de crédito snif

Ya dentro del hotel

RECEPSIONISTA- Buenas tardes en que puedo ayudarles

MAKI-CHAN- queremos hospedarnos aquí por el resto del día

RECEPSIONISTA- Muy bien solo hay un pequeño inconveniente

MAKI-CHAN- que, tiene goteras, o hay plaga, no me diga que hay cucarachas –cara de asustada-

RECEPSIONISTA- no, vera

MAKI-CHAN- CUCARACHAAAAS

MAKI-KUN- DONDEEEEEEE

-Los dos se trepan a seto-

SETO- ¬¬

RECEPSIONISTA- no, no hay cucarachas, el inconveniente es que solo hay tres habitaciones debido a una convención

MAKI CHAN&KUN- -al unísono- pero no cucarachas ¬¬

RECEPSIONISTA- no o.o°

MAKI-CHAN- entonces lo tomaremos

KARI-CHAN- pero si solo son tres habitaciones y nosotros somos siete

MAKI-CHAN- será como una pijamada

KARI-CHAN&MAKI-CHAN- wiiiiiiiiiii

SETO- como fui a parar con esta clase de gente

Ya se encontraban en el elevador, para ver las habitaciones y al llegar al ultimo piso

MAKI-CHAN- wow, son las mas grandes y lujosas las que quedan

USA-CHAN- me suena lógico, la gente que va a convenciones por lo general gasta dinero en cosas más inútiles

MAKI-CHAN&KARI- ¬¬

MAKI-CHAN- Bueno, son tres habitaciones y somos siete, entoncessss, kari, usa y yo en un cuarto

MAKI-KUN- YO DUERMO CON ATEM Y YUGI TT o TT

ATEM&YUGI- PORQUE CON NOSOTROS ¬¬

MAKI-CHAN- bueno ellos en un cuarto y tu en el otro con…. Seto .

MAKI-KUN- TT oTT ya lo sospechaba, no maki-chan –se agarra de la cintura de maki mientras camina y este termina arrastrando- no lo puedes reconsiderar

MAKI-CHAN- no y buenas noches

MAKI-KUN- pero

MAKI-CHAN- buenas noches –cierra la puerta-

Mientras tanto en la terraza

?- grrrraaaaa –se comienza arrastrar por la terraza- grrrrr -comienza a llover-

En el cuarto de maki's party

MAKI-CHAN- chicas oyeron algo?

KARI-CHAN- nop, y tu usa-chan

USA-CHAN- mmpfmmf

KARI-CHAN- ella ya encontró el frigobar

MAKI-CHAN- que, mas vale que no te hallas acabado el chocolate ¬¬

En otro cuarto; maki-kun mira fijamente a seto este se da cuenta y también lo mira fijamente

MAKI-KUN- ¬¬

SETO- ¬¬

MAKI-KUN- ¬¬

SETO- ¬¬ -se mueve-

MAKI-KUN- AAAAAAAH QUE ME VAS A HACER –se hace para atrás-

SETO- que demonios te pasa, oye –se acerca a maki-kun-

MAKI-KUN- q… que –se hace atrás hasta que topa con la pared-

SETO- tienes algo en el hombro es una…

MAKI-KUN- c...cucaracha, AAAAAAAAAAAAH UNA CUCARACHA –corre por toda la habitación-

SETO- no en realidad

MAKI-KUN- AAAAAAAAAAAH –se estampa con una pared- XP

SETO- hey –lo mueve- me escuchas?

MAKI-KUN- X.x

SETO- ¬¬ he, idiota... -se acerca para verlo mas detenidamente- creo que no esta respirando…no esta respirando? me van a echar la culpa -se lleva las manos a la cabeza- que hago, que hago, que hago, que hagooooooooo

Se oyen voces en el pasillo

SETO- necesito despertarlo, ya se tratare de reanimarlo (N/A: en otras palabras le va a dar R.C.P, me trauman las clases de primeros auxilios)

SETO- comienza a darle las insuflaciones- no presumo así se llama cundo soplas aire dentro de la boca de la otra persona-

Se abre la puerta

MAKI-CHAN- chicos venia a… SETO O.o , que estas haciendo, no sabia que tenias esas intenciones con maki-kun –en eso maki-kun empieza a despertar-

SETO- -se despega- QUE? pero si yo solo…

MAKI-KUN- ERES UN ABUSADOR, viste la oportunidad cuando me desmayé y te aprovechaste de mi TT o TT

SETO- pero…

MAKI-CHAN- bueno no me importa lo que hagan, bueno si, pero avisen con tiempo para traer palomitas,el caso quería preguntarles que si no oyeron algo extraño

MAKI-KUN- no me dejes aquí con el

MAKI-CHAN- no seas cobarde ni pareces maki

SETO- no, no he oído nada raro

MAKI-CHAN- ok –cierra la puerta-

MAKI-KUN- MAKI-CHAAAAN TT o TT

Se intensifica la lluvia convirtiéndose en tormenta

?- hnnnnnnn –forcejeando la puerta- DESGRACIADA TE MALDIGO –cae un trueno-

Mientras tanto en el cuarto que nos falta (XD)

YUGI- no escuchaste algo raro

ATEM- no, no serán tus nervios?

YUGI- yo te juro que escuche algo

ATEM- sabes… estamos solos en este cuarto

YUGI- que insinúas (N/A: como si no supiéramos XD)

ATEM- -mirada muuuuuuy insinuante y dibujando círculos con su dedo en el hombro de yugi- tu sabes

YUGI- ah? O/O

ATEM- que dices?

YUGI- pero, y los ruidos?

ATEM- -todavía mirada insinuante (N/A: º¬º)- deja de preocuparte –se acerca mas-

YUGI- esta bien –acercándose también-

MAKI-CHAN- -entrando de golpe- OIGAN CHICOS,¬¬ que les dije

ATEM- a ti te llaman la oportuna verdad? ¬¬

MAKI-CHAN- se hace lo que se puede

ATEM- ¬¬ a que vienes

MAKI-CHAN- ah, si, les iba a preguntar si no oyeron ruidos extraños

YUGI- ahora que lo dices si

MAKI-CHAN- LO SABIA, NO ESTABA VOLVIENDOME LOCA AJAJAJAJAJA

ATEM- yo lo dudo ¬¬

MAKI-CHAN- ¬¬ esta bien, ya me voy, pero recuerden –apuntando con el dedo- los vigilareeeeeeeee –se aleja lentamente de espaldas y cierra la puerta-

A&Y- o.o°

Cae otro trueno, se oye un grito y todos van a ver que es

KARI-CHAN- que fue eso

MAKI-CHAN- fui yo :P

USA-CHAN- y porque gritaste

MAKI-CHAN- me atore en una telaraña

TODOS- ¬¬

Cae otro trueno y se va la luz

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

USA-CHAN- y ahora que maki-chan

MAKI-CHAN- pero si ahora no fui yo

MAKI-KUN- fui yo, no veo nada y tengo miedo TT o TT

MAKI-CHAN- yo tampoco veo nada, no por eso hay que tener miedo

MAKI-KUN- uuuuy que es esto, esta suavecito

MAKI-CHAN- ¬/¬ SOY YOOOO –tira un golpe-

KARI-CHAN- OUCH!

MAKI-CHAN- AAAAAAAY, PERDONAME, PERDONAME, PERDONAME, PERDONAMEEEEEE

KARI-CHAN- esta bien

USA-CHAN- uh que es esto –lo abraza-

SETO- soy yo ¬¬

USA-CHAN- ah, esta bien

SETO- ya puedes soltarme

USA-CHAN- así estoy bien, gracias

SETO- suéltame ¬¬

USA-CHAN- ok, ok, admite que te gusto

SETO- por supuesto que no ¬¬

USA-CHAN- ¬¬°

YUGI- atem, eres tu el que esta cerca de mi?

ATEM- si, porque

YUGI- porque déjame decirte que si estas tratando de tomarme la mano no esta por ahí

ATEM- en serio, no me había dado cuenta –cara de inocente, digo si se ve-

MAKI-CHAN- YA TODOS, hay que buscar los controles de luz

USA-CHAN- no seria mejor que se encargara de eso la gerencia, además esta hastaabajo del edificio y nosotros en el ultimo piso.

MAKI-CHAN-usa-chan, te haré una pregunta, me conoces?

USA-CHAN- sep

MAKI-CHAN- entonces, si me conoces, ya sabes que de todos modos vamos a ir, así que porque gastas tu saliva

USA-CHAN- valía la pena intentarlo

KARI-CHAN- y como se supone que vamos a llegar allá, ni modo que por el ascensor

MAKI-CHAN- no se, ya se me ocurrirá algoooooooooooooooooo (se cae por las escaleras) x . X

KARI-CHAN- vamos a seguirla

USA-CHAN- pero no del mismo modo verdad?

Al fin y al cabo los demás siguieron a maki como pudieron

MAKI-KUN- no veo nada (da un paso en falso y esta a punto de caerse hasta que se agarra de la mano de kari-chan y esta se agarra de la de seto y el de la de usa y esta ultima…)

USA-CHAN- Y LA MANO DE ATEM, DONDE ESTAS… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH (se caen todos)

MAKI-CHAN- son ustedes chicos?... OUCH! –todos le caen encima-

USA-CHAN- -moviéndose como puede- m…maki-chan atem desapareció

KARI-CHAN- ahora que lo dices creo que yugi también

MAKI-CHAN- aaaay, no será como en esas películas de terror donde todos empiezan a desaparecer uno por unoy los matan quedando solo la protagonista! (N/A: XD)

SETO- seh, claro

MAKI-CHAN- LO SABIAAAAAAA! –adivinen donde grita, XD en el oído de seto claro-

SETO- tu quieres dejarme sordo verdad?

MAKI-CHAN- este no es momento para tratar cosas irrelevantes, debemos tener cuidado, cualquiera podría ser el siguiente –mira nerviosamente para todos lados-

MAKI-KUN- creo que ya le esta entrando la paranoia…. Otra vez

KARI-CHAN- clámate, en este momento deberíamos calmarnos seguramente están por aquí, verdad usa-chan? …. Usa-chan?... AY NO QUIERO SER LA SIGUIENTE AAAAAAAAAAH –salta encima de seto-

MAKI-CHAN- aaaaaay, YO TAMPOCO –tambien salta encima de seto-

MAKI-KUN- no me dejen solo TT o TT –se abraza de donde puede-

-GRAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAH -los cuatro se abrazan muy fuerte mientras algo se acerca-

FIN DEL CAPITULO 7


	8. Desmanes en el hotel

Mas notas: por poco y se me pasa subir el nuevo capitulo; TT o TT no tuve tiempo de contestar reviews como quise porque fue la ultima semana de clases, ademas tuve que hace el mugre examen de ecologia ¬¬, aun asi ahora maki no se quiere ir snif,bueno, el caso, gracias por los reviews jente bonita, y dejen mas. Disclaimer: yugioh no es mio etc etc.

DESMANES EN EL HOTEL

COSA- graaaaa

-los cuatro gritan cuando regresa la luz- AAAAAAAAAAAAAH

MAKI-CHAN- LA LUZ!… anzu ¬¬

COSA- dame a atem ¬¬

MAKI-CHAN- pero si tu te lo llevaste

COSA- estas loca, si lo tuviera no estaría aquí

USA-CHAN- hola chicos

KARI-CHAN- usa que no habías desaparecido

USA-CHAN- pues veras

**Mwajajajajaja otro flash back XD**

_Usa esta parada ahí desorientada ya que no ve nada, en eso llega anzu corriendo_

_ANZU- atem por fin estaremos juntos, solo tienes que acompañarme_

_USA-CHAN- ah?_

_ANZU- sabia que dirías que si –agarra a usa de la mano y empieza a correr jalándola-_

_USA-CHAN- /será mejor que me suelte… pero que tal si estamos corriendo en un pasillo peligroso, TT o TT si la suelto podría pasarme algo malo/ -susurrando- ni modo_

_Así se la pasan corriendo unos 30 min. _

_ANZU- atem ahora podremos…_

usa se estampa con una puerta abierta

-carota de what- tu que haces aquí

_USA-CHAN- tu me trajiste hasta aquí ¬¬_

_ANZU- pues ahora te regreso –parten a buscar a los demás-_

**Fin del flash back**

USA-CHAN- y eso pasó

MAKI-CHAN- -a anzu- babosa

ANZU- que querías no se veía nada

KARI-CHAN- pero todavía no sabemos donde están aquellos dos y porque se fue la luz

MAKI-KUN- vamos a la recepción a preguntar y sirve que podemos pedir ayuda a la gerencia para encontrarlos

MAKI-CHAN- que buena idea, bien hecho maki-kun

MAKI-KUN- gracias

ANZU- ya casense ¬¬

MAKI-KUN- tu crees

MAKI-CHAN- ¬¬ cállate perra (N/A: alguien tiene contador para saber cuantas veces anzu ha sido llamada perra en esta fic:P)

Se dirigen a la recepción y en eso

SETO- -toma a maki-chan de los hombros y empieza a esculcarla-

MAKI-CHAN- O/O s… seeeto, NO AHÍ NO, jajajajajajaja ñ/ñ no sabes que tengo muchas cosquillaaaaaaas hahahahahahahaha –esculcando cerca de la cintura-

SETO- donde la tienes ¬¬

MAKI-CHAN- -fingiendo demencia- que?

SETO- YA SABES, mi tarjeta de crédito ¬¬

MAKI-CHAN- MUY bien guardada, así que sacala si te atreves

SETO- no me digas que la guardaste en…

MAKI-CHAN- XP –le saca la lengua-

SETO- ahora como la voy a recuperar

KARI-CHAN- que mala eres

MAKI-CHAN- quieres que nos deje empeñados en este hotel y peor que se de cuenta de cuanto dinero gastamos con su tarjeta

KARI-CHAN- buen punto

Llegan a la recepción y ven a atem y a yugi sentados en el sillón de la recepción

MAKI-CHAN- MALDITOOOOOS DONDE SE HABIAN METIDO

ANZU- ES CIERTO, NO SABES TODO LO QUE PASE POR TU CULPA -- -dirigiéndose a atem-

ATEM- pero si estuvimos aquí casi todo el tiempo

USA-CHAN- y ustedes saben por que se fue la luz?

YUGI- pues, uno de los botones estaba en el sótano, vio una cucaracha y se golpeo con el interruptor

MAKI-CHAN- LO SABIAAAAAAAA HABIA CUCARACHAS

KARI-CHAN- -ignorando a maki- y ustedes como lo saben

YUGI- nosotros regresamos la luz

USA-CHAN- y como demontres hicieron para bajar

ATEM- el elevador de emergencia

TODOS- -con cara de que baboso soy- ah

MAKI-KUN- oigan pero según mis cálculos si se fueron en el elevador de emergencia se hacen 12 minutos de allá hasta el sótano y 3 minutos del sótano a la recepción

ATEM- y

MAKI-KUN- ustedes fueron directamente al elevador y nos dejaron vagando en la obscuridad

ATEM- y?

MAKI-KUN- estuvimos casi 2 horas sin luz y esta apenas acaba de llegar

ATEM- y cual es el punto

MAKI-KUN- cual es el punto?... pues... QUE DEMONTRES ESTUVIERON HACIENDO EN 1 HORA Y 48 MINUTOOOOOOOS --

YUGI- ah, pues O/O°

MAKI-CHAN- mmm, si, buena pregunta que estaban haciendo

ATEM- aaah ññ°

ANZU- WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA –toma a uno de los tricolores y sale huyendo de ahí-

MAKI-CHAN- me pregunto cuando se dará por vencida esta tipa

USA-CHAN- n . n° debes admitir que es una de sus virtudes

ATEM- pero porque se llevo a yugi

MAKI-CHAN- si yo ya lo decía es una soberana pen…

Mientras tanto con anzu (N/A: ñ . ñ°)

YUGI- ¬¬ se puede saber para que me trajiste aquí?

ANZU- CON UN DEMONIO … me volví a equivocar

YUGI- anzu

ANZU- que ¬¬

YUGI- ven tengo algo que decirte acércate

ANZU- que

YUGI- -le da un zape- TARADA ¬¬

Y mientras tanto con maki-chan

MAKI-CHAN- así que hay que atravesar esto para llegar con anzu?

KARI-CHAN- no lo creo

USA-CHAN- °O° ….

SETO- no puede ser cierto

ATEM- o . oIII

FIN DEL CAPITULO 8


	9. En la convencion

Mas notas mias: Hola, promero que nada gracias por los reviews, wiiii, ademas aqui el capitulo 9, que con mucho esfuerzo (esfuerzo?... se entiende la idea XD) les traigo n.n; antes del fic nota: cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia, no se de donde sacaria yo tantos casos pero en los capitulos que siguen conforme vayan leyendo me entenderan XD, conste les adverti (aunque en este capitulo asi no se nota, mas adelante ya sera otra cosa XD), disclaimer: yugioh no es mio, verdad que es muy injusta la vida, ahora si al fic (se va y se esconde atras de una pared de asbesto):

EN LA CONVENCION

Se ve una manta gigantesca que dice: "convención de fangirls de yugioh"

SETO- así que esta es la dichosa convención

USA,KARI&MAKI-CHAN- Y NADIE NOS AVISOOOOOOOO

ATEM- esto da escalofríos, hay muchas fotos mías -.-III

MAKI-KUN- pfft es mucho escándalo para mi

MAKI-CHAN- se dan cuenta de el riesgo que nos espera por venir acompañados por estos dos –señalando a atem y a seto-

USA-CHAN- ahora tenemos que idear un modo de cruzar ya que si vamos así podríamos hasta morir

SETO- porque exageran tanto

KARI-CHAN- ¬¬ como que por que, no conoces a las fangirls? Son **MUY **peligrosas

MAKI-KUN- tenemos que hallar un modo

-Aire serio-

MAKI-CHAN- seto… -mirada seria-

SETO- que pasa

MAKI-CHAN- harías cualquier cosa por mi?

SETO- por supuesto que no

MAKI-CHAN- pero si para acabar con esto de una buena vez verdad

SETO- por supuesto

MAKI-CHAN- cualquier cosa?

SETO- que si

MAKI-CHAN- besame

SETO- ¬¬ no abuses

MAKI-CHAN- pero lo intente :P –volviendo con el tono serio- entonces estas dispuesto

SETO- ¬¬ ya te dije que si

MAKI-CHAN- entonces… atem escóndete

ATEM- que?

MAKI-CHAN- tu escóndete –se esconde- -toma aire- MIREN AQUÍ ESTA SETO KAIBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

SETO- que demonios?

Se ve una avalancha de fangirls corriendo desesperadamente por encimársele a seto-SETOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

SETO- AAAAAAAAAAAH, ME LAS PAGARAS MAKI-CHAAAAAAN –se ve como lo cubren las fangirls-

MAKI-KUN- O.o –le da un tic en el ojo-

KARI-CHAN- vámonos antes de que se den cuenta de que atem también viene con nosotros –se van corriendo-

Mientras tanto, anzu se encontraba mirando fijamente a yugi y ella igual

ANZU- ¬¬

YUGI- ¬¬

ANZU- estorbo ¬¬

YUGI- perra ¬¬

ANZU- idiota ¬¬

YUGI- estupida ¬¬

ANZU- crees que soy estupida? ¬¬

YUGI- no, que va ¬¬

-AHÍ ESTA –se lanza a anzu- DESGRACIADA

USA-CHAN- n.n hola

YUGI- hola, porque se tardaron tanto?

MAKI-KUN- no tienes idea o.oIII

KARI-CHAN- si, mucha alegria, pero ahora como vamos a hacer para regresar

MAKI-CHAN- -se detiene la pelea como en pausa- muy buena pregunta, ya se que tal si…

Llega seto arrastrándose como puede, sin gabardina, con la camisa desgarrada

SETO- fue horrible, eran cientos de manos… todas… tratando de arrancarme los pantalones

MAKI-CHAN- es una lastima

USA-CHAN- que, que halla regresado en ese estado?

MAKI-CHAN- no, que no le hallan podido arrancar los pantalones

MAKI-KUN- ya dejate de esas cosas ¬¬, como vamos a atravezar ese mar de fangirls

MAKI-CHAN- lo tengo , ahora vuelvo voy a comprar unas cosas

KARI-CHAN- con que dinero

MAKI-CHAN- recuerden que tengo esto –saca la tarjeta de seto de por debajo de su manga izquierda-

SETO- QUE! TODO EL TIEMPO ESTUVO AHÍ O.o

MAKI-CHAN- donde hallas pensado que la guarde, ya es tu problema, regreso en un momento nn –se va-

SETO- mi… tarjeta x . x –cae al suelo

USA-CHAN- y mientras que hacemos

YUGI- esperar que mas

ATEM- pues no se, yo tambien estoy aburrido que tal si…

MAKI-KUN- parale a las hormonas –se sienta en medio-

ATEM- ¬¬

ANZU- saben no soy silla

KARI-CHAN- olleron algo?

USA-CHAN- yo nada

-30 minutos después-

USA-CHAN-159 elefantes se columpiaban sobre la tela de una arañaaaaaaaa

TODOS- YA CALLATE

SETO- no se si estoy alucinando, pero estoy viendo a una carta de duelo de monstruos venir hacia aca

MAKI-CHAN- hola chicos –vestida de valkiria- ya vine

MAKI-KUN- ah, y ese traje?

MAKI-CHAN- fui a hacer unas compras al stand de cosplay

ATEM- esa es tu idea, usar disfraces para atravezar el lugar

YUGI- es muy buena idea

SETO- debo admitirlo, hasta para ti es una buena idea

MAKI-CHAN- no, en realidad nos hacen oferta y podemos quedarnos gratis

A,Y&S- -.-°

MAKI-CHAN- ponganselos si no quieren ser masacrados por fans, asi a lo mas que llegaran es a quererse tomar fotos con ustedes

Asi después de haberse puesto los disfraces van caminando por el lugar

USA-CHAN- -disfrazada de dama aguila con orejas de conejo XD- este disfraz es algo pequeño

MAKI-CHAN- relajate te acostumbraras –valkiria con orejas de gato-

KARI-CHAN- si es bastante divertido –disfrazada de elfa mistica-

ANZU- si no fuera porque estamos dentro de esta convencion juren que ya los habria dejado, ademas aquí esta atem –con una botarga de kuribo-

YUGI- mas vale que te calmes –disfrazado de maga oscura (N/A: tengo una fijación por ponerle falda XD)-

MAKI-KUN- -.- yo ya quiero salir de aquí –vestido de cambio de corazon-

SETO- yo igual ¬¬ -disfrazado de guardia celta-

ATEM- no es tan malo, nadie nos reconoce –disfrazado de mago oscuro-

FANGIRL 1- mira una bola de cosplayers, trae tu camara

A,Y&S- que no me reconosca -.-III

FANGIRL 2- tomame la foto con la maga oscura –lo abraza de costado-

YUGI- O.O°

FANGIRL 1- gracias –se van las dos-

YUGI- ya sentia que nos descubrian

MAESTRA DE CEREMONIAS- y ahora a los cosplayers elegidos para el concurso

USA-CHAN- quienes seran . -se prenden las luces sobre de ellos-

SETO- ¬¬ eso responde a tu pregunta?

FIN DEL CAPITULO 9


	10. Los peligros de las fangirls

Notas y mas notas: Aqui medio dormida pero sin que se me olvide esta el capitulo 10, maldito examen especializado de la universidad ¬¬, como sea, hora si tengan piedad de esta pobresita pseudo autora y dejen reviews XD, otra cosa si de casualidad, por ahi suena con alguna persona conosida, pues es eso mera coincidencia XD, recuerden PIEDAD TTo TT; Disclaimer: ya dije que yugioh no es mio?;al fic:

LOS PELIGROS DE LAS FANGIRLS

MAESTRA DE CEREMONIAS: por favor pasen aquí al frente

A todos les dio un escalofrió y trataban de escapar lentamente hasta que una bola de fangirls los empujo hacia el escenario, excepto a anzu que se queda atorada por la botarga.

MAESTRA DE CEREMONIAS: y cuales son sus nombres –acercándoles un micrófono-

KARI-CHAN- pues… a mi me dicen kari –pasa el micrófono-

USA-CHAN- yo, soy usa

MAKI-CHAN- soy maki

MAKI-KUN- -le acercan el micrófono- yo soy maki -/-

MAESTRA DE CEREMONIAS- acaso son gemelas o hermanas, hasta el nombre es igual

MAKI-CHAN- pero si el es… -le tapan la boca- mmmmpfff

MAKI-KUN- -fingiendo la voz- seh hehehehe -.-º

MAKI-CHAN- -susurrando a maki-kun- admite que te gusta usar ropa de mujer ¬¬ (N/A: XD)

MAESTRA DE CEREMONIAS- y quien es esta chica –refiriéndose a yugi-

SETO- pffft –se tapa la boca- hehehehehehehehehehehe

YUGI- /chica? ¬¬/

MAESTRA DE CEREMONIAS- cual es tu nombre

YUGI- COMO QUE…. mi nombre? O.OII … yo… pueeees… yo soy… ya… milet, si yamilet ññ° (N/A: XDXDXDXDXD)

MAESTRA DE CEREMONIAS- y este chico tan guapo que viene disfrazado de mago oscuro

ATEM- gracias, he

YUGI- ¬¬ -le da un pisotón-

ATEM- OUCH… ñ.ñ°

MAESTRA DE CEREMONIAS- y cual es tu nombre

ATEM- mi nombre?... por supuesto, yo debo de tener un nombre verdad?... hehehe… mi nombre

MAESTRA DE CEREMONIAS- seh, tu nombre -.-°

ATEM- este… -maki-chan se acerca y le susurra algo- ANDRES!

MAESTRA DE CEREMONIAS- ah ya veo y tu, -dirigiéndose a seto-

SETO- no te importa ¬¬

MAESTRA DE CEREMONIAS- ah? –maki-chan se le acerca y también le susurra algo- que?... –susurra- en serio?... –sigue susurrando- pfffft –se tapa la boca-

SERAPIO HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

SETO- ¬¬ MAKI-CHAAAAN

TODA LA AUDIENCIA- HAHAHAHAHAHA

MAESTRA DE CEREMONIAS- heheh, bueno se ganaron esto –les entrega una bolsa a cada quien-

ATEM- todo esto para una mendiga bolsa con una revista

SETO- que esperabas de una convención… Andrés… hehe

ATEM- cállate serapio

SETO- ¬¬

MAESTRA DE CEREMONIAS- un aplauso a nuestros cosplayers, ya pueden retirarse –bajan corriendo-

MAKI-KUN- uf u.u por fin

Llega una tipa disfrazada de seto kaiba:

TIPA- mira los cosplayers

MAKI-CHAN- no se ustedes pero yo correría –se va corriendo-

BOLA DE FANGIRLS-

-YO QUIERO UNA FOTO

-YO QUIERO A UNO DE LOS CHICOS

-LA MAGA OSCURA ES MIAAAA

TODOS- O.OIII

USA-CHAN- CORRAAAAAAAN

TODOS- AAAAAAAAAAAH

ANZU- -se ve rodando debido a que esta en una botarga y cae en un montón de cajas-

MAKI-KUN- -se refugia detrás de un bote de basura- fiu

MAKI-CHAN- hola :P

USA-CHAN- -corre y se lanza sobre un stand- ouch… que hace un stand de pólizas para auto en una convención de yugioh?

KARI-CHAN- AAAAAAAAAH –se lanza y cae en el stand de la dulcería- uuuuuuuuy chocolate

SETO- PORQUE TENGO QUE PASAR POR ESTO –ve a atem y a yugi corriendo junto a el, los empuja y se esconde donde puede-

ATEM- MALDITOOOOOOOO –las fangirls los rodean-

YUGI- donde estas –buscando a atem y siendo asediado por fangirls-

ATEM- yugi?... digo.. yamilet hehe ñ.ñ° -las fangirls se le quedan viendo raro-

YUGI- AQUIII! –se ve como lo empiezan a arrastrar las fangirls—extiende el brazo-

ATEM- TOMA MI MANO –también extiende el brazo, mientras se ve como también lo arrastran-

Antes de que atem pudiera tomar la mano de yugi, es arrastrado por las fangirls siendo cubierto por ellas así hasta que después de 3 minutos se ve que la bola se detiene, mientras la otra bola suelta a la maga oscura.

YUGI- que pasa

ATEM- -siendo observado- que? –se lleva la mano a la cabeza- m… mi… sombrero… no… no esta OOIII ups

FANGIRLS- AAAAAAAAAAAAAH ES MIOOOOOOOO

YUGI- -reacciona rápido toma a atem de la mano y salen corriendo-

FANGIRL 1- ES MIOOOOO

FANGIRL 2- NO SI LO ATRAPO PRIMERO

Mientras los demás veían desde un lugar seguro y comiendo helado

KARI-CHAN- maki-chan, no crees que deberías salvarlos?

MAKI-CHAN- y saltar sobre ese mar de fangirls? Ni loca

Se ve al para pasando corriendo siendo perseguidos por las fangirls, y todos ven feo a maki-chan-¬¬

MAKI-CHAN- que?... ok, ok, nada mas analizo la situación

Se ve pasar de nuevo a la bola

MAKI-CHAN- lo tengo, es muy lógico, miles de fangirls, todas se volvieron loquitas al ver a atem

SETO- y eso que

MAKI-CHAN- pues.. tengo una idea –mira malévolamente a anzu-

ANZU- que estas pensando

MAKI-CHAN- quitate la botarga

ANZU- oo que estas pensando

Mientras tanto con atem y yugi

YUGI- ya me estoy cansando

ATEM- yo también, debe haber alguna manera

-Yugi se tropieza y le pasan todas las fangirls por encima-

YUGI- esto ya me había pasado antes

ATEM- YUGI QUE HACEMOS!... yugi, TT o TT ya me dejo solo –ve que alguien corre a su lado- ya me están alcanzando TT o TT

-soy yo

ATEM- ah, a poco siempre te vistes siempre –pantalón de mezclilla, camiseta negra y un par de botas-

MAKI-CHAN- deja de cuestionar mi sentido del estilo o no te ayudo ¬¬, oye y yugi?

ATEM- no se

MAKI-CHAN- déjame ver –saca su celular cortesía de seto kaiba, claro el aun no lo sabe- maki-kun, divisas a yugi desde tu puesto?

MAKI-KUN- -desde lo alto del escenario- ya lo vi hace rato que lo aplastaron las fangirls

ATEM- planearon todo esto muy bien verdad

MAKI-CHAN—claro que si u.u –agarra a atem de la mano y da media vuelta-

ATEM- PERO QUE DEM… -pasan a las fangirls y les toman algo de ventaja-

MAKI-CHAN- aquí esta

YUGI- x.x

ATEM- por que nos detuvimos –mira al suelo- yugi – se inca y lo sostiene entre sus brazos- estas bien

MAKI-CHAN- nn

ATEM- que miras

MAKI-CHAN- nadap , pero se ven tan lindos juntos :3

ATEM- o.o°

YUGI- alguien anoto la matricula

MAKI-CHAN- -haciéndole aire con un panfleto que decía "asegure su auto contra accidentes" y vigilando a ver si no llegaban mas fangirls- oigan chicos no creen que… -voltea y golpea a atem con el panfleto- ya te dije que la calmaras

ATEM- que, yo nada mas lo estaba despertando

MAKI-CHAN- aja ¬¬

KARI-CHAN- -llega corriendo- oigan que hacen en medio de la pasada ahí vienen las fangirls

MAKI-CHAN- y usa ya esta en su posición

KARI-CHAN- sip

ATEM- si que planearon esto bien

MAKI-CHAN- ok, atem, carga a yugi

ATEM- si claro y luego vas a querer que traiga los refrescos

MAKI-CHAN- es tu novio, cárgalo tu

KARI-CHAN- no podré acostumbrarme a esto

YUGI- que pasa

MAKI-CHAN- ya era hora bello durmiente, vámonos que… olvídenlo

FANGIRL YA ME VALE EL NUMERO- atem es mío, yo soy la autoproclamada esposa oficial de atem

FANGIRL QUIENSABE QUE FREGADOS- no es cierto, atem le pertenece a seto kaiba

ATEM- ah canijos, a poco todo eso pasa por la mente de una fangirl

MAKI-CHAN- y mucho, mucho mas

OTRA FANGIRL- no es verdad su corazón solo le pertenece a yugi

MAKI-CHAN- verdad que si :3

KARI-CHAN- ay no, ya le dieron cuerda --

YUGI- no entiendo, que es lo que esta pasando alguien me puede decir

MAKI-CHAN- si y yo fui quien trajo a atem aquí y además ves a aquella maga oscura

-atem y yugi haciéndole señas para que no se pasara de lengua larga-

OTRA FANGIRL- yamilet?

MAKI-CHAN- pues no es yamilet

KARI-CHAN- maki-chan no crees que ya es demasiada información

MAKI-CHAN- pero es que en realidad es… -le avientan el sombrero de la maga oscura para que se calle-

YUGI- OO ups… pensándolo bien no fue tan buena idea

ATEM- yugi, aquí por lo general quien que hace las estupideces es maki

FANGIRLS- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

ATEM&YUGI- AAAAAAAAAAAAAH –vuelven a correr las fangirls-

MAKI-CHAN-vamos no podemos dejar que los alcancen

KARI-CHAN- ya me canse

MAKI-CHAN- es mas dile a maki-kun que venga, necesito que tu y el hagan la titánica labor de convencer a seto kaiba de que venga

KARI-CHAN- y si mejor yo corro tras ellos

MAKI-CHAN- andale te lo encargo

KARI-CHAN- ya que -.- -se va-

ATEM- y nosotros que vamos a hacer

MAKI-CHAN- CORREEEEEER

YUGI- ya me estoy hartando

ATEM- tu te hartas, yo soy quien te carga en la espalda

YUGI- TT o TT lo que pasa esque eres un insensible no sabes que se siente que es que te pasen encima

ATEM- no pero si se que se siente que cientos de fangirls te acosen y persigan hasta el cansancio

YUGI- sabes no eres el unico en esa situación ¬¬

ATEM- ah, si pues creo que deberias de correr por tu propia direccion ¬¬

MAKI-CHAN- chicos

YUGI- sabes creo que tienes razon, no tengo por que seguir aguantandote

MAKI-CHAN- chicos

ATEM- ah, con que ahora no me soportas, pues largate ¬¬

MAKI-CHAN- oigan ¬¬

YUGI- pues tal vez lo haga ¬¬

MAKI-CHAN- YA CALMENLA USTEDES DOOOOOOOS

A&Y- o.oIII

MAKI-CHAN- asi esta mejor, gracias , ahora vuelta la derecha

Mientras tanto detrás en la bodega

USA-CHAN- -escuchando por otro celular- aha, adivina que, ya vienen

ANZU- y crees que voy a hacer esto?

USA-CHAN- ya los veo

Los tres llegan barridos

USA-CHAN- ya era hora

MAKI-CHAN- dicelo a ese par y sus problemas maritales ¬¬

USA-CHAN- pues yo creo…

ANZU- -empuja a usa- con que problemas maritales eh

Se ve a atem y a yugi cada quien volteando para una direccion y de brazos cruzados

ANZU- chicos pero que pasa, pense que los veria muy comunicativos

YUGI- ¬¬ yo con este no hablo

ATEM- ha, ni quien quisiera hablar con tigo ¬¬

ANZU- hehehehe –mirada malevola que hasta parece maki- yugi, deberias de reconsiderar después de todo imagina tu vida sin el, tranquila y despreocupada lejos de villanos y engendros con orejas de gato

MAKI-CHAN- ya te oí ¬¬

ANZU- y tu atem, imaginate no tendrias por que estar viviendo en la casa de juegos, probablemente hubieras terminado viviendo con migo /mwajajaja es cuestion de segundos para que empiesen a gritarse/

Los dos se voltean y se miran fijamente por un momento

YUGI- -ojos de borrego a medio morir - te quiero

ATEM- -misma mirada - yo tambien te quiero –se abrazan-

YUGI- no volvamos a pelear (N/A: XD)

ATEM- cierto

ANZU- PERO QUE… ustedes dos deberian de estar a punto de golpearse

MAKI-CHAN- tal vez lo hizo reconsiderar la parte de vivir contigo

ANZU- CALLATE

MAKI-CHAN- NO ME GRITES

ANZU- YO TE GRITO SI QUIERO

USA-CHAN- YA CALLENSEEEEEE

A&M- o.oIII

Se ollen grtos estruendosos de fangirls

USA-CHAN- O.O ya habrán descubierto que estamos aquí adentro

Entran kari-chan y seto corriendo

KARI-CHAN- cierren la puerta

MAKI-CHAN- que paso

KARI-CHAN- ¬¬ que nos dejaron a las fangirls en la puerta

USA-CHAN- maki-kun no vino con ustedes

KARI-CHAN- es verdad

MAKI-CHAN- QUE, porque me ven a mi… ya esta bien… ¬¬ voy por el, ustedes ya vallan saliendo ya conocen el plan

FIN DEL CAPITULO 10


	11. Fangirls en la niebla

Mis notitas: Bueno, me la pase pensando si publicarlo o no, no es por contenido inapropiado (al menos no en este XD), es mera flojera; pero de todos modos aqui esta XD, ya a estas alturas me puese a analizar algunas cosas primera y la mas ovia odio a anzu y por lo tanto sufre XD, segunda se fijaron que le hago muchas maldades a setin calcetin? pues es porque es uno de mis favoritos y me encanta hacerlo sufrir XD, por ultimo maki bashing gente, que despliegue de autoestima no creen (se quedo traumada desde que en yami no matsuei mataron a maki XD), creo que estas son mis reflexiones babosas de ahora a lo mejor despues salen mas, bueno ahorasi recuerden me dejan reviews. Disclaimer: snif yugioh no es mio buaaaaaaa; al fic :

FANGIRLS EN LA NIEBLA

MAKI-CHAN- adios, ya me voy

TODOS- aha

MAKI-CHAN- no me vallan a extrañar

TODOS- si

MAKI-CHAN- nos vemos a la salida

USA-CHAN- YA VETE ¬¬

MAKI-CHAN- i — i ta gueno ya voy a que me masacren

_Sale de la bodega_

USA-CHAN- bueno anzu ya es hora de que tu también vallas saliendo

ANZU- y a poco crees que pienso hacerlo

KARI-CHAN- la gente respeta a las personas con auto estima

ANZU- a poco

SETO- ya podemos largarnos de una buena vez ¬¬

YUGI- anzu

ANZU- ¬¬ /este algo se trae entre manos/

YUGI- buena surte n.n

ANZU- en serio? O.o, u.u sabes hasta cierto punto pensé que podrimos volver a ser buenos amigos porque sabes, cuando yo y…

YUGI- -la empuja para afuera- adios n.n –despidiendo con la mano-

_Mientras tanto entre la legión de fangirls_

MAKI-CHAN- donde se pudo haber metido –se ve un grupito de chicas-

CHICA 1 (ya se que soy muy floja)- ay mira que lindo

CHICA 2- y son de verdad?

MAKI-KUN- u.u claro

CHICA 3- puedo tocarlas?

MAKI-KUN- si porque no – la chaba agarra las orejitas de gato-

CHICA 4- por cierto, a quien dijiste que buscabas, esa chica rara que armo el alboroto, esa… como se llamaba?

MAKI-KUN- he, no es nadie importante

MAKI-CHAN- CON QUE SI, TT o TT yo todavía que vengo a buscarte

MAKI-KUN- ah, maki-chan

CHICA 4- andale esa

MAKI-CHAN- por mi puedes quedarte aquí con estas tipas –se da la vuelta y se retira-

MAKI-KUN- NOOOOOOO MAKI-CHAN ESPERAAAA, TODO ES UN MAL ENTENDIDO, POR FAVOR –corre tras ella-

TIPAS- o.o

_Mientras tanto al frente del mar de fangirls_

ANZU- -parada en frente como idiota-, hehe este –silencio total- me escuchan? Hehe… ejem… mi nombre es mazaki anzu, soy la novia de atem y nadie mas que yo tiene derecho sobre el, así que vallan a molesta a alguien mas

FANGIRLS- …… -desde el fondo se oye un pequeño coro de voces- así se dice (N/A: digo, en todo lo que llevo, he conocido pocas fans de atem que no odien a anzu ñ.ñº he)

ANZU- este… es todo

FANGIRLS:

-DESGRACIADA

-PERRA

-TE ODIO

-CASATE CON MIGO

ANZU- MALDITA MAKI –todas las fangirls se le abalanzan-

Desde el centro del mar de fangirls

MAKI-CHAN- -se para en seco- ACHU

MAKI-KUN- hasta que te alcance, uf

MAKI-CHAN- que quieres traidor

MAKI-KUN- pues maki-chan escucha…este…perate, perate, no que me habías puesto al final de la lista entonces porque te enojas acaso no será que .

MAKI-CHAN- ¬¬ que

MAKI-KUN- que yo te…

MAKI-CHAN- estas tratando de decir que yo …

_BROOOOOOO –_se ve acercarse la estampida de fangirls-

Los dos se abrazan

MAKI-KUN&CHAN- OOIII AAAAAAAAAAAAAH

_La avalancha les pasa por encima; mientras tanto afuera en el recibidor_

KARI-CHAN- al fin libertad TT o TT, -se pone a besar el suelo- puaj, entupida alfombra

USA-CHAN- yo… BUAAAAAAAA TT o TT

SETO- no veo la hora de alejarme de esta bola de tarados

YUGI- ya no me acordaba de este lugar

ATEM- si, acuérdate, aquel sillón es donde …-yugi le tapa la boca-

YUGI- sep, ya me acorde

KARI-CHAN- no se ustedes pero yo quiero ir a dormir

USA-CHAN- si

Todos se disponen a ir cuando se oye…

- ayúdenme

Se ve a maki-chan cargando en brazos a un maki-kun con una mirada muy soñadora

KARI-CHAN- que cara traes

MAKI-CHAN- -deja caer a maki-kun- quiero dormir --

MAKI-KUN- ay , maki-chan me salvaste, te quiero

USA-CHAN- y ahora que le pasa

MAKI-CHAN- no se

MAKI-KUN- ya admitió que me ama nn

MAKI-CHAN- no te hagas ilusiones ¬¬, yo no he dicho nada, lo que pasa esque casi me quedaba sin mandadero

MAKI-KUN- aha

MAKI-CHAN- quieres la verdad

MAKI-KUN- si -

MAKI-CHAN- nadie es tan menso para olvidarse de alguien tan maravilloso y genial que yo además decir que no soy nada importante, sabiendo quien soy (hay que tener autoestima no?)

MAKI-KUN- ¬¬ eres buena matando ilusiones

MAKI-CHAN- gracias

USA-CHAN- valla con eso de presumir

SETO- eso que tiene de malo, yo también me enojaría por eso

USA-CHAN- por que

SETO- que no me ves, SOY seto kaiba u.u

USA-CHAN- o.o¡

Se ve aterrizar una piltrafa humana a los pies de todos

ANZU- -retorciéndose como cucaracha aplastada- maaaaki

MAKI-CHAN- que asco –la pica con una bara que quien sabe de donde fregados salio- estas viva –cruzando los dedos y murmurando- ojalaqueno ojalaqueno ojalaqueno ojalaqueno ojalaqueno

ANZU- kkkk.. tu… me riiiiiiiindo…. Xx

MAKI-CHAN- dijo?… escuchaste lo mismo que yo? OO

KARI-CHAN- si creo que si

MAKI-CHAN- wiiiiiiii –se pone a bailar y a cantar- yo gane yo gane yo gane yo gane yo gane jaja en tu cara

ATEM- ya vamonos a dormir – mirando a maki bailando y cantando-

SETO- si, entre menos les vea la cara mejor

USA-CHAN- ya vamonos

Todos se van, dejando a maki-chan bailando y cantando con maki-kun observándola

FIN DEL CAPITULO 11


	12. El peligroso camino a casa

Notas (lean porfis ;o;): Aqui batallando mucho el capitulo 12 y cean o no penultimo, siiii ya nadamas falta un capitulo, que el ultimo capitulo me esta dando problemas pero no importa lo acabare, nada mas tendran que esperar como 5 meses XD, nah no es cierto pero ojala lo tenga a tiempo, todo dependera de la tarea etc. (seh todavia estoy haciendo tareas, MALDITOS CURSOS PROPEDEUTICOS); bueno n.n¡ como siempre, dejenme reviews no sean malitos, ya que andan aqui les reto a que me digan que hay en la bolsita de seto XD, cuando lean veran, y pues bueno creo que eso es todo hasta ahora. Disclaimer: por desgracia yugioh no es mio u.u. Al fic:

EL PELIGROSO CAMINO A CASA

Por fin después de tantas desventuras llega el añorado día siguiente, y POR FIN todos se dirigen a terminar la boda

MAKI-CHAN- -cantando- había una vez un barco chiquito, había una vez un barco chiquito, tan chiquito tan chiquito que por el caño se callo

KARI-CHAN- esta demasiado feliz

USA-CHAN- DEMASIADO! SE VISTIO DE ROSA –voltea a ver maki y luego a kari-chan- ROSA OoOIII

MAKI-CHAN- oh mi querido maki-kun no crees que es un día realmente hermoso?

MAKI-KUN- ¬¬ seh… o.o querido?

MAKI-CHAN- n.n

ANZU- -con una cara horrible, (N/A: perense si mas fea no puede estar XD) ¬¬ YA VAMONOS

MAKI-KUN- esperenme un poquito –en lo que el regresa llegan los demás-

ATEM- adonde va?

KARI-CHAN- no se

MOKUBA- HERMANO – se acerca corriendo y saludando con la mano-

SETO- mokuba que haces aquí

MOKUBA- desapareciste por casi 2 días y por el registro de tu tarjeta de crédito supe que estabas aquí

SETO- y de casualidad… sabes cuanto gaste?

MOKUBA- que?

MAKI-CHAN- mokuba que gusto verte

MOKUBA- o.o te conozco, eres amiga de seto?

MAKI-CHAN- algo así

SETO- no le hagas caso mokuba, esta gata es muy mala para la moral de cualquiera

MAKI-KUN- maki-chan ven para aca

MAKI-CHAN- que pasa maki-kun mpfffff

MOKUBA- que están haciendo esos dos?

SETO- eh, que? MOKUBA NO LOS VEAS –le tapa los ojos y voltea a ver a atem y a yugi-

ATEM- o.o –parado ahí viendo fijamente-

YUGI- -haciendo lo mismo-. o.o

Se oye un escándalo

SETO- ah?

MAKI-KUN- -atascando la boca de maki-chan con chocolates- ya trágatelos

MAKI-CHAN- pmpfff –se los traga todos de una sola vez y cae al suelo- x.X

USA-CHAN- seguro que va estar bien?

KARI-CHAN- es cierto, no se mueve –la mueve con el pie-

USA-CHAN- oye yo también quiero hacer eso –la empieza a mover con el pie, mientras llegan los demás y hacen lo mismo-

MAKI-CHAN- YAAAAAAAAAAA CALMENLA HIJOS DE SU $&&" CON UN FREGADO QUE YA NADIE PUEDE DESMAYARSE SIN QUE LLEGUEN A /&$"··$ CANIJOS DESGRACIADOS ·"$&&$ Y PORQUE &&!··" ESTOY USANDO ROSA O

TODOS- O.O¡

KARI-CHAN&MAKI-KUN- ya regreso

MAKI-CHAN- ahem… listos para irnos

TODOS- O.O¡

Ya afuera del hotel se quedan todos parados en frente

YUGI- ahora que recuerdo, el problema inicial fue que no sabíamos como regresar

MAKI-CHAN- no se preocupen ahora que mokuba esta aquí el puede sacarnos –lo voltea a ver y le sonríe que hasta parece una inocente pura y linda chica- verdad que si mokuba-chan

MOKUBA- o/o aha

ATEM- me sigo preguntando que es lo que le ven a esa gata

MAKI-KUN- es difícil de explicar

SETO- nooooo mi hermano

_Salen del hotel_

SETO- vamos mokuba no te acerques a esa gata ¬¬

MOKUBA- que?

SETO- es una gata inútil que no sirve más que para molestar

MAKI-CHAN- QUEEEEEEE, ah con que si ¬¬, ahí vengo –saca la tarjeta de crédito para que la vea-

SETO- mi tarjeta

Maki- chan entra a una tienda y seto va a perseguirla

_En la tienda_

DEPENDIENTA (me da flojera inventar nombres)- ah esta segura?

MAKI-CHAN- si le da un poco de pena, así que me mando a mi a comprarlo pero estoy segura de que vendrá a recogerlo el mismo nn

SETO- -entra de golpe- AQUÍ ESTAS

MAKI-CHAN- bueno ya me voy n.n

SETO- espera a donde vas

DEPENDIENTA- señor su tarjeta de crédito y su mercancía

SETO- mi tarjeta? . –le entregan su amada tarjeta de crédito y una bolsa de papel mientras mira con unos ojos grandes y brillantes a su tarjeta- y que hay en la bolsa

DEPENDIENTA- o/o lo que pidió

SETO- -abre la bolsa- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH QUE ES ESTOOOO

DEPENDIENTA- ya le dije, lo que pidió, por si no se ha dado cuanta es una sex shop

SETO- esa gata maldita ¬¬

DEPENDIENTA- es la primera vez que un hombre llega a pedir esto u/u

SETO- alguien morirá por esto –sale-

DEPENDIENTA- no se va a llevar si ticket? o.o

_Afuera_

SETO- donde se metió esa gata maldita

MOKUBA- y esa bolsa? –la agarra-

SETO- debe estar por aquí en algún lado

MOKUBA- yugi tú sabes que es esto?

YUGI- a ver pue… ay canijos o.o –voltea a ver a seto con cara de WTF? (XD)-

SETO- ù.ú mas le vale a esa gata no volver a hacer algo así –mira a yugi viéndolo sin despegare la vista con cara de sorpresa- que ¬¬

YUGI- -extiende el brazo para darle la bolsa y se voltea para no verlo- no, nada… nada -.-º

MAKI-CHAN- oigan, pueden oírme? –colgada de cabeza de un poste- me ayudan a bajar, oigan, ayúdenme, le tengo miedo a las alturas, esto no va aguantar mucho, voy a vomitaaarrrrrrrr

ATEM- escuche bien lo ultimo que dijo? o.oIII

AAAAAAAAAAAAGH –grito de anzu

MAKI-CHAN- te juro que esta vez no fue apropósito –cae en seco del poste- x.x

SETO- como que esa gata se auto atrae mala suerte

ATEM- y parece que también a los que la rodean

YUGI- tienes razón –los tres dan un paso hacia atrás-

KARI-CHAN- creo que ya viene siendo hora de irnos

MAKI-KUN- es cierto, mukouba donde esta la limosina, automóvil, taxi o bicicleta en el que nos vamos a ir

MOKUBA- en el estacionamiento

ANZU- vamos quiero quitarme la peste a chocolate con atún procesado ¬¬

_En el estacionamiento_

Se ve el estacionamiento enorme atiborrado de autos

MOKUBA- no pensé que se fuera a llenar, en lo que iba

TODOS- como?

MOKUBA- es que me vine en un taxi

YUGI- y se puede saber cual de todos aquellos es –señalando una sección atestada de taxis- o estaba en la sección b azul, o en la z rojo, o…

MOKUBA- no me acuerdo -.-III

MAKI-CHAN- heee

USA-CHAN- AH NO! YA SE QUE ES LO QUE PIENSAS Y NO!

MAKI-CHAN- es justo y necesario u.u

MAKI-KUN- ¬¬ te conozco y mejor yo armo los equipos, porque si no lo único que vamos a hacer es perder tiempo

MAKI-CHAN- -poniendo cara de niña berrinchuda- no me dejas hacer nada

MAKI-KUN- bueno a ver atem

ATEM- si?

MAKI-KUN- te vas con seto

SETO- QUEEE! Yo irme con este estas loco o que

ATEM- si que no vez que me odia murmurando: aunque yo también lo odio pero eso no viene al caso

MAKI-KUN- me vale ustedes se van al estrato mas alto del estacionamiento

USA-CHAN- y yo?

MAKI-KUN- te vas con kari-chan a la parte mas baja

KARI-CHAN- bueno no me fue mal, como yo pensé

SETO- mokuba, quiero pedirte un favor

MOKUBA- dime, hermano

SETO- cuida mi tarjeta de crédito

MOKUBA- este bien

MAKI-CHAN- mokuba-chan no importa si me voy con tigo hehe

SETO&MAKI-KUN- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

MAKI-CHAN- heheeh, dijeron nada de distracciones entonces, vamonos mokuba-chan nn

MAKI-KUN- no se vale, era un plan casi perfecto --

SETO- loser

MAKI-KUN- un momento, eso quiere decir que… -voltea atrás a ver a su compañera con una nefasta cara de muérete-

ANZU- ¬¬ que me ves

MAKI-KUN- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –se oye por todo el estacionamiento-

ATEM- -dirigiéndose a seto e ignorando la escena de maki-kun- vamonos ya entre menos tiempo ocupemos menos tiempo tengo que soportarte

SETO- ¬¬ por mi esta bien –Se van-

MAKI-KUN- no puede seeeer TT o TT me tengo que ir con la perra que apesta a atún con chocolate podrido.

ANZU- ¬¬ no pienso lidiar con tigo, además se que todo el sentido común con que sobrepasas a maki, ella te sobre pasa en resistencia

MAKI-KUN- ya me fregué o.oIII

_Mientras tanto en la parte más baja del estacionamiento:_

KARI-CHAN- ves algo –estacionamiento techado sin luz-

USA-CHAN- noooo, pero creo que pise algo horrible, se siente feo cuando muevo el pie

KARI-CHAN- y sabes donde estamos?

USA-CHAN- TT o TT no se no veo nada

KARI-CHAN- oíste eso?

USA-CHAN- que cosa

_Ruido raro y escalofriante_

USA&KARI- aaaaaaaaaaaah

_Mientras tanto en la parte media:_

MAKI-CHAN- mokuba-chan, porque no vamos a la plaza comercial

MOKUBA- no se supone que deberíamos de buscar el taxi

MAKI-CHAN- nada mas compramos algo para el calor y regresamos

MOKUBA- pero

MAKI-CHAN- porfavooooooor :3

MOKUBA- esta bien

MAKI-CHAN- hyo hyo hyo

MOKUBA- pasa algo?

MAKI-CHAN- no, nada

_En el estacionamiento exterior:_

MAKI-KUN- no aléjate, no me acerques esa cosa o

ANZU- mwajajajajajaja –empieza a correr tras de el con la cosa en la mano XD-

MAKI-KUN- quitqlaquitalaquitala…

ANZU- -se tropieza-

MAKI-KUN- -se traga la cosa- . aaaagh

ANZU- mmmm le ayudo o no le ayudo –lo mira retorcerse tirado en el suelo-

_Mientras con seto y atem n.ni :_

ATEM- estoy cansado, a que horas vamos a descansar, hace mucho calor, tengo sed, porque no hallamos el vendito taxi

SETO- YA CALLATE, ¬¬ llevas así desde que llegamos y ya me harte

ATEM- me vale, estoy cansado y me quiero sentar me duelen los pies – se recarga en un carro- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH … TT o TT mis manos –empieza a soplarles-

SETO- jajajajajaja si serás idiota, como se te ocurre recargarte en un carro que sabe cuantas horas ha estado bajo el sol jajajaja

ATEM- TT o TT cállate, es tu culpa mis pobres manos

SETO- jajajajajajajajaajaja –cae y rueda por el suelo carcajeándose-

Mientras tanto en el punto del que todos partieron:

YUGI- -- como me lo imaginaba, menos mal que no me fui, será mejor que me cerciore…

_De nuevo en el estacionamiento casi sótano:_

KARI-CHAN: ya quiero irme de aquí ; o ; , de todos modos no creo que este aquí, además ya tengo hambre.

USA-CHAN- tengo una bolsa de doritos por algún lado

KARI-CHAN- x III doritos, no gracias

USA-CHAN- no que tenias hambre, solo huele

KARI-CHAN-. QUITATE

USA-CHAN- porque?

-Sonido colectivo de los celulares de cada party XD-

YUGI- me escuchan? Vengan todos al estacionamiento medio

USA-CHAN- MIS ZAPATOS ;o;

ANZU- -sonido de que esta pateando algo- creo que ya se murió

MOKUBA- maki-chan que no estabas hablando por teléfono?

MAKI-CHAN- ah si

TIPO X- su paquete señorita

MAKI-CHAN- gracias .

SETO- JAJAJAJAJAJA

ATEM- deja de burlarte de mi sufrimiento TT o TT

-Todos cuelgan el celular al mismo tiempo-

YUGI- - se le queda viendo al celular- o.o que esta pasando?

FIN DEL CAPITULO 12


	13. Apiadense de esta pobre y condenada alma

Ahem...  
Este mas que nada mis mas sinceras disculpas, ya que debido a fallas tecnicas el fic se quedara hasta aqui, asi como lo ollen no tendra finl u.u

----o----o----o----

JAJAJAJAJA XD, ok ok ya hablando en serio, pues por fallas tecnicas, el ultimo capitulo se atrasa, ojala, hasta la proxima semana, mis cursos se acabaron o acaban como sea da lo mismo, esta semana; estuve cargada de tarea y no me dio chance de terminar el capitulo que yo esperaba ya publicar esta semana, que como que no se pudo XP, (DIGO COMO DEMONIOS PUEDE HACER UNO DARLE VOLUMEN A UNA MALDITAAA, MALDITA ESFERA PINTADA EN ACRILICO... ok este no es el lugar para quejarme sorry XD). Bueno como iba diciendo el capitulo se retrasa hasta... pues hasta que lo publique XD (como que ando entre medio simple y medio babosa XD), y por el momento eso es todo (se esconde atras de una pared de asbesto)

ATTE

Maki (la yaoi lady)


End file.
